


Searching for the Sky

by PendragonQueen09



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abused Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Abusive Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha Morality | Patton Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Logic | Logan Sanders, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Omega Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Omega Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Omega Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09
Summary: Omegas are little more than property, everyone knows that- even the omegas themselves.  Some, like Remus, aren't perfectly willing to accept that reality.  But when the alpha Janus purchases him with another omega named Virgil, he may have little choice in the matter...Minors do not TouchThis may or may not have a happy ending for Remus, so don't count on it.  (It probably will but just don't get your hopes up)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 122
Kudos: 125





	1. Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> We do just b diving into this
> 
> Warnings for this chapter!:  
> Shock collars  
> Treating people as property/dehumanization  
> Insults  
> Cursing (there will be a lot of this)  
> Threats of violence  
> Needles  
> Drugging  
> Mentions of choking  
> Muzzling  
> Being tied up

Remus snarled as a lasso looped over his neck, thrashing in an attempt to bite the thing off.

“ _Hold him_!” yelled a voice, as the omega’s wrists were seized, pulled behind his back.

“ _Little mutt_ ,” jeered another, and he was shoved to the ground, kicking and fighting and _growling_ , as if it would help.

He forced down frustrated tears as a needle was inserted into his neck, but soon enough lost the control of his emotions.

As he fell unconscious, he knew he was crying, and he hated himself for being so _weak_ against them all.

Then, that was the life of an omega, wasn’t it?

Especially so for one like him.

Disobedient and dumb.

He closed his eyes, shaking into sleep.

\----------------

The omega awoke in a cage with a muzzle and his hands still tied, whimpering a little as he sat up. He felt his bones crack. It would’ve been nice if they broke; it was a lot easier to escape a hospital than a shelter.

He was too tired to even think about escaping right now, though.

It had taken him years to get out of the last one, and less than a week for him to be caught again. That was almost wounding.

“Aw, wakey wakey?” cooed a voice, and Remus dazedly turned his gaze to just outside the door of his new prison.

“Fuck you,” he practically spat, and the man frowned pointedly.

“Little omegas like you shouldn’t use such naughty language,” the stranger spoke. Remus curled his knees in on himself defensively.

“Fuck you,” he repeated even as the scent of the beta washed over him, words somewhat shaky- and the messed up thing was that he could tell that _they_ could tell he was weakened slightly by their scent, as a smirk spread across their lips- _humored_.

Hell, why couldn’t he have been born a beta?

“Be nice now,” they spoke, tone a little hushed. “We have a rather important alpha coming in very soon now- do you understand, little omega? Stay silent, so he can choose among the ones who _actually_ matter.”  
  
“A pure-bred, not a little mutt,” Remus huffed, rolling his eyes. He growled as the stranger- worker, he supposed- opened his cage just to reach a hand in and pet. If he’d had his wits about him more, he might have head-butted them, but he guessed they already knew he wasn’t in a clean enough headspace for that yet.

“Good,” they praised, and he growled a little louder until they had locked his cage again.

“Fuck you,” he said one final time. “I hope you choke on metal and die- hope it pokes through your neck, into the outside, hope-”

Remus let out a scream as a burning sensation came around his neck, jolting electricity into his body for several seconds before it let up and he was leaning over his knees, crying again.

The worker only laughed a little before leaving him in that state, tossing the remote to the shock-collar in their hand as they left the room.

When he’d recovered, Remus focused on getting his own bearings.

Most of the omegas caged around him were picture perfect little things, looking on at him curiously. He was in a room of mutts, so they were of similar _quality_ \- not the stuck-up pure-breds that supposedly their _visitor_ would be heading towards, but certainly not at the same level of depravity as Remus. 

He laughed aloud at the idea that he should be in the same room as them. Other shelters had at least had the decency to put him in the storage room, where he couldn’t make a ruckus, or worse, a lawsuit from an alpha who had taken him home with hope for a sweet omega to pamper and had instead received the one to literally bite their earlobes off.

No, this shelter apparently deemed him safe enough that a simple _talk_ would settle his restless spirit. Or perhaps had deemed a lawsuit cheaper than taking care of him. Hilarious, in Remus’ opinion.

So Remus waited patiently for the alpha to arrive, cheerfully ready to prove that they were all wrong, one way or another. He growled at any omega to glance at him, and the submissive darlings didn’t hesitate to turn their heads back.

Weaklings, all of them.

The door opened, and Remus tensed, preparing himself.

The alpha that entered was a handsome fellow with blond hair, tan skin, freckles, and mesmerizing golden eyes. A smirk was set on his lips, seeming permanent, and he wore a black hat atop his head. The scent that entered the room with him was sour and repulsive as lemons or the taste of lemon skin, and Remus was growling before he’d even done anything.

He pulled back and rammed forward, slamming himself against the door of his cage the moment the worker and the alpha were inside, and the employee jumped slightly- narrowed his eyes and reached into his pocket to pull out the remote as the alpha tilted a curious expression towards Remus.

Before the worker could click the button, Remus slammed against the door a second time, growling at the two through bared teeth as he did so only to scream as the collar shocked him for almost a full five seconds. He was left writhing for a moment on the floor of his cage, squirming and spasming as he attempted to regain control of himself once more.

A voice filtered barely into his thoughts, and he surmised it must be the alpha.

“What breed is this?” the man questioned. “It’s cute.”

“That’s just a mutt,” waved off the worker. “An awful one at that, can’t follow simple directions.”

“Oh?” he asked, intrigued. 

“Yeah, we have actual pure-breds this way-”

“I don’t believe I want one,” the alpha mused, and Remus’ vision began to focus enough to see his face, squatted at the door of the container. He bared his teeth and growled once more, but it was a weak little thing. “How much for this?”

“... with respect sir, you can’t be serious. It just tried to attack you.”

“Oh, I am well aware. How much?”

“... it’s free,” the worker choked. “All you need to do is sign some liability papers, so we can’t be blamed if it, yaknow, acts like that.”

“Then I’ll take it,” the alpha purred, straightening.

The man gaped in that way one would when they had just lost a very important sale. 

“I-” he stuttered, and the alpha cut him off.

“Don’t worry, I can still buy a pure-bred today, if you're concerned about the lost purchase. Just consider this one my bonus. Lead the way.”

And then they were gone, and when Remus came to his senses he slammed his head against the cage door.

Did he…

Had that…

… he was sold?

No trial period, even? No more shelters?

No more of alphas saying they wanted him, and immediately deciding he was too much?

… he was sold.

“God _fucking_ damnit,” he cursed, slamming his head once more against the door of the cage.

The rest of the day was almost a blur.

Remus himself was only half aware. He was washed fully, cleaned and put into a new set of clothes- a beige-yellow shirt and black pants. Simple enough, although it would have been more simple if his hands had been untied to put them on, but instead of that they had just put him in a shirt without a back, easy to slip on. They put him in pants that buttoned over his speckled tail, dressing him carefully despite how he struggled the whole way through it.

It wasn’t until less than five minutes before he was to meet his new _permanent_ alpha that he finally met the other omega that had been purchased with him.

He was a pretty little thing- almost cute enough to be mistaken for a female, with short black hair curling softly around his face, and cheeks a sweet shade of pink across snow-pale skin. Fluffy black cat ears stuck from his head with a black tail so poofy that Remus honestly didn’t know where the _actual_ tail was. His eyes were a sky blue color, almost white- a trait indicative of pure-breds.

Remus glanced to his own tail, happily noting how ratty his own fur looked, even after being cleaned. No, this cute little omega had nothing on him.

Or that’s what Remus thought, which is why he was taken by such surprise when the other opened his mouth.

“I’m the favorite,” he said, and Remus didn’t quite comprehend it for a moment.

“... Huh?’

“I’m telling you now. I’m going to be his favorite. You are _nothing_ compared to me.”

Remus giggled. What a blast from the past. It was almost like Roman was here again.

“Okay,” he said cheerily.

“Wh- just _okay_?”

“I don’t want to be his favorite. He can fuck off. The name's Remus, by the way."

The look on the pure-bred’s face was so _cute_.

“You’re so stupid,” they floundered.

“Sure!"

“Virgil,” he huffed, clearly annoyed. “Why- getting an alpha is all that we’re _here_ for. When one wants you- why wouldn't you _want_ to be wanted?"

“Believe it or not, I don’t think of myself as _property_ ,” Remus stated. “I am not so _weak_ to want attention from my _captor_."

“Well, we will have to find out, won’t we?” Came a new voice, and Remus snapped his neck to the other- their new alpha, smirking like he had some information that they didn’t. Virgil preened, straightening happily for the other and beginning to purr, his tail flicking happily as Remus only growled and his ears pointed back on his head. The alpha seemed wholly unaffected. “You know, weakness has so many definitions. There is physical weakness, emotional weakness, and branches off of the both of them.”

“I am not _weak_ ,” Remus repeated as the alpha tilted his head, nodding with an almost empathetic gaze that had Remus’ blood boiling. “Fuck you,” he said, and Virgil practically squeaked as he froze up at the profanity directed toward the man he had already accepted to be _their_ alpha.

“You do seem rather fond of that word, hm? It’s adorable.” The alpha chuckled. “Virgil, Remus, my name is Janus, and as I am sure you have already surmised, I will be your new alpha, so I will have some rules for you both to follow.”

“Anything, alpha,” Virgil answered eagerly as Remus scoffed, rolling his shoulders.

“Firstly, Remus, I do not mind your cursing; however, if you swear _at_ _me_ one more time, I will break your leg.”

He said it so happily, Remus almost thought he hadn’t heard him correctly at first.

“You- huh?” He questioned dumbly.

“I realize you are rather dumb, so I will repeat it: I will. Break. Your leg.” Janus said again, smirking as if the words were perfectly sane. "And should you not learn from the mistake, I will break more of your bones until you do. Do you understand? Did that seep into that thick skull of yours, little omega?"

Remus was half tempted to tell him to fuck off, eyes narrowing, but he wisely decided that might not be such a good idea. Instead, he gave a slow nod, and Janus purred in delight.

"That's a good boy," he praised, stepping close to pet rough fingers through Remus' hair. The omega would never admit it aloud, but it felt nice that way- without the hesitancy and gentle treatment other alphas and betas gave him, just for being an omega. "We will go over my expectations of you two when we arrive home. Until then, simply _listen_ , and you will not be punished. If you act like a _brat_ , I won't have much of a choice."

Remus felt oddly as if all of these words were directed towards him. Which was fair, but still, fuck this guy. Remus' head barely reached his chest, but still, fuck this guy.

"Yes, alpha," Virgil purred happily, apparently unaffected by any of what Janus was saying.

"Sure, Jan," Remus said as he rolled his eyes, just to piss the both of them off. He was only a little infuriated when Janus smirked at him in response. Hell, he hated his face. If only he didn't have a muzzle, but alas- tearing it off would have to wait.

On the bright side, Virgil looked ruffled enough- fur standing on end as he glared at Remus, and Remus only smiled back.

He _loved_ when people were angry at him.

Janus walked, and Remus bounded along, once more focused on the idea of that sweet thing known as freedom.


	2. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus takes his two new omegas home and explains some rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for!:  
> Rules in a relationship   
> Threats of violence  
> Treating people like pets or objects  
> Unhealthy relationships  
> Mentions of dubcon(?)  
> Cursing  
> Mentions of spiders

Janus made idle conversation with Virgil as they walked- well, tried to make conversation with both of them, but Remus mostly kept his mouth shut, and between the two of them it was a very one-sided conversation.

The alpha wasn't dumb, though- he didn't take off Remus' cuffs, kept the muzzle and the collar, so Remus had reason to not bolt the moment the doors opened. Get them off, then he could run.

The three arrived finally at a sleek, gorgeous, obviously _ expensive _ vehicle with the top currently folded back. Virgil gave a squeal of delight, and as Janus unlocked the doors, Remus allowed himself to be begrudgingly impressed. He mostly wanted to see what such an elegant thing would look like all beat and scratched up, but that wasn't something to focus on yet- not unless the escape plan he chose involved stealing the alpha's car keys, and he didn't know how to drive.

"How many betas did you step on for this baby?" Remus snarked, again frustrated at the little smirk Janus shot his way. "...What is your  _ deal?" _

But there was no response to the question, and the vehicle started moving.

This guy seriously put Remus on edge. 

To Remus' side, Virgil happily purred as he watched their surroundings, hair swirling around his head like a dark halo, ears pointed forward in delight.

"Is this your first time out?" Remus finally asked after a few minutes where Janus said nothing, and he thought he saw the alpha grinning in the rear view mirror. Virgil turned his head away from their surroundings to look at Remus. He looked to Janus- like he wanted permission or something- then spoke.

"No, they took me on walks and used me to advertise for a long time. This is my first time having an alpha."

"I've had a few, but they were all more of loans than purchases. They gave me back after the trial period."

"Trial period?" The other omega asked cutely.

"Pure-breds like you probably don't have to deal with that shit," he said, rolling his eyes. "After all, no one wants a used omega- not unless it's all they can afford." He cackled slightly as Virgil's cheeks turned pink at the insinuation.

The vehicle fell to silence again, and Remus didn't feel the need to break it.

That is, until they came to a giant set of doors in an equally giant gate. The car slowed its approach, and Remus felt he was entitled to a "Holy shit" as the doors opened to reveal a home that was practically a mansion. Virgil preened to his side, the spoiled brat- meanwhile Remus tensed slightly, trying to decide whether or not to believe that this  _ wasn't  _ some practical joke. 

Janus stopped the car, opened Virgil's door like a gentleman while Remus both managed to unbuckle himself and get out with his arms behind his back, kicking the door shut again as he squinted at the building. Never before had he felt so out of his element. Virgil and Janus looked like they simply  _ belonged _ .

No doubt about it, he had to escape as soon as possible. Shelters were  _ way _ better than wondering if he was dreaming.

"Remus, come along."

Not yet though. The omega huffed, shoulders hunched somewhat as he followed Janus and Virgil inside.

It looked just as rich inside as it did on the outside. There was a vase near to the door, to the left. Remus tried to estimate the price, and decided it was 'more than my life' before leaving it at that.

He was still staring at the thing, running numbers in his head, when he felt the cuffs and muzzle click off.

"Much better," Janus said. "If you plan to bite, I will gag you. I prefer to see drool dripping down your chin and your mouth silent. If you plan to scratch, I will have your nails pulled out. The punishment will suit the crime, so I am warning you now to be careful."

Having already been told what would happen if he swore at the alpha, Remus instead stuck his tongue out and blew an aggressive raspberry into the man's face. For the first time, Janus' smile twitched slightly, and Remus was delighted to see it, but then he moved on, pacing away from Remus to look at the two from the bottom of the stairs.

"Rule one: No running," he started, listing off fingers. "Rule two: No shoes in the house. Rule three: No speaking when I have guests. Rule four: Chores are to be traded off between the two of you. Have either of you had your first heat?"

Virgil nodded eagerly, smiling, while Remus' shoulders hunched higher and he glared at the alpha defensively.

"Rule five: I cannot hear heads rattle. Speak when spoken to," the alpha ordered, though he was looking curiously at Remus.

"I had mine a few years ago, alpha." Virgil explained aloud, also glancing to the other omega.

Shit.

"Remus?"

"Yeah, I've had it," he finally croaked out, and the alpha's eyes narrowed with a flash of anger.

"Rule six: No lying to me."

"If you know the answer, then why do I need to say it?!" The omega demanded, officially upset with the situation.

"Because it is remarkably unusual for an omega your age to have not had their first heat yet," Janus said. "But rule seven: do  _ not  _ raise your voice at me."

Remus shrunk back on himself as Janus growled, an instinctual part of himself suddenly terrified-  _ whimpering,  _ and rushing to quietly answer the question. "No, I haven't had my first heat yet," he whispered, unable to make his voice go any louder, though his heart fluttered slightly as Janus gave a pleased hum.

"Are you aware that it is illegal to have sex with an omega before their first heat?" Janus asked, and Remus heard the silent question despite it not being asked.

"None of my past owners fucked me," he huffed, annoyed, and was once again rewarded with a pleased light glimmering in Janus' eye.

"Then we will go about a way to trigger your first, no issues here."

" _ Uh, no? _ " Remus squeaked, and having relaxed he tensed once more.

"Unfortunately for you, your own opinion on the subject is of no consequence, Remus. I have a theory that your lack of a heat is tied to your lack of a 'safe space,' if you will- have you ever had somewhere you may call your own? Somewhere you may nest?"

Of course fucking not, Remus was a mutt for Satan's sake. He'd be lucky if he could sleep in his owner's bed if he was purchased, let alone during a  _ trial. _

"No," Remus said, instead of any of that.

"You will find quickly that my home is fantastically secure. There will be no way out for you and no way in for anyone else. I have the feeling that alone will be enough to trigger your heat, when your body finally realizes that you are in a safe place."

"Says the alpha who threatened to break my bones and tear off my nails."

"Only if you misbehave. Virgil, if an alpha were to ask something of you in your heat-"

"I would do it without hesitation, no matter what it was," the omega said, nodding vigorously.

"Even if it were to hurt someone else? To hurt yourself, or do something completely disgusting?"

Virgil wrinkled his nose, but nodded again. "If I were in heat, I would."

"Imagine I asked you to climb into a bin of spiders. Would you?"

Virgil finally shook his head, a firm 'no.'

"But if you were in heat?"

Remus was fascinated to see tears rush to the omega’s eyes.

"I would," he squeaked quietly, and as Janus held his arms out, Virgil practically plowed into the comfort of the alpha.

"What I am saying, Remus, is that all of those things that I have threatened will not happen if you are obedient and good; and an omega is physically incapable of defying an alpha's orders in heat. It is, as of you entering this house, officially  _ safer  _ for you to go into heat than stay out of it, and I have no doubt your subconscious will very soon realize that," the alpha mused, gently petting down the back of the now shaking omega's hair. "I would advise you to prepare yourself if my theory is correct, but I am sure your instincts will do that well enough."

"I want to leave," Remus blurted unintentionally, and the alpha gave a short bark of a laugh.

"I would offer an arm for your own comfort, little omega, because I know what I've said terrifies you- but I also know you wouldn't accept such a thing,  _ won't  _ accept such a thing. Of course not; that’s one of the reasons I wanted you,” the alpha grinned as the omega glared at him. “I suspect it will be quite enjoyable to break you. In the meantime, rule eight: Virgil, you are never to deny me sex if I am to ask for it. Remus, this will apply to you as well after your first heat, but for the moment you are not included."

"Alpha?" Virgil asked hesitantly, and Janus glanced down to him, humming a note of question. "I- I've never, would it be possible to wait until my first heat  _ with  _ you before we do-" his cheeks were so red, Remus gave a snort. Janus shot him a glare, and he stuck his tongue out.

"Perhaps, darling, but I was wanting to claim you tonight," Janus said, voice smooth as silk as he pet Virgil's hair. "I would be rather disappointed if my plans were thrown off like that, but if you  _ insist- _ "

"Oh- no, it's okay, alpha. I want to do- want to do whatever you want?" Virgil said, though it was more of a question, and he was shaky as he pulled back to look at Janus.

"I was so hoping you would say that, kitten," the alpha hummed, leaning down to rub their noses together. "Such a good boy~ I’m going to utterly spoil you, sweetheart.”

The omega practically melted in the other’s arms at the treatment. Remus hated the jolt of jealousy that passed through him, stubbornly deigning to ignore it. He was sure Janus noticed anyway.

“To your rooms, then?” The alpha asked smugly, and Remus instantly perked up.

“... Rooms?” He asked, once again unsure whether or not this was a trick. Once again, Janus ignored his words, making his way up a set of curved stairs- leading Virgil by the hand like a little princess.

Remus hated the both of them more and more every moment, but he followed along regardless. Until the collar was off, he had no choice; he had no idea of its range.

“My room is here,” Janus eventually said. “Remus, your room will be to the right of mine, and Virgil, yours to the left. After you have both had a few heats here, perhaps when your heats have synced as I’m sure they will, we will discuss merging our rooms together. Until then I would like you both to have spaces to nest in peace, without bothering myself or each other. Remus?” He offered, opening the door for the omega, and Remus glared distrustfully at him as he entered.

“... this can’t be mine,” he said, watching the smirk on Janus’ face grow in his peripheral vision at his words- some combination of angry and upset and hateful all at once.

“Whyever not? Do you not like it, little omega?”

“It’s too  _ fucking _ fancy!” Remus huffed, aggravated. “I’m a  _ mutt, _ and you’re treating me like- like I’m  _ him! _ ” He said, gesturing to Virgil, who was looking around the space in confusion- trying to find what was wrong with it, why Remus was upset.

A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. Straight ahead a bed sat against a spacious window with a gorgeous view of a forest that Remus was starting to be pretty sure that Janus owned. The walls were black, the decor mahogany, and an area rug was placed perfectly slanted- just to be tasteful, well decorated.

“I hate it,” Remus said miserably, and Janus laughed outright.

“I got quite the drama queen, hm?” the alpha questioned, laughing again as Remus pouted at him with a set of puppy dog eyes that not even he could deny. “Alright then, mutt. What would you prefer?”

The alpha was asking what Remus wanted? As if he  _ knew? _

“... no one has ever asked me,” he said honestly, shrugging an uncomfortable shoulder. He didn’t want to say the first words that came to mind- that ‘whatever you want, alpha’ that was ingrained there instinctually.

“Alright, then how about you  _ try  _ using this room, just for a few days, and see how you feel about it then?” the alpha suggested, and Remus was so relieved to be given direction he almost forgot he was supposed to hate being an omega. He sighed, giving an affirming hum, and Virgil gave him a funny look.

Virgil’s room was nearly identical to Remus’ own, and Janus explained that they could decorate their own rooms however they wanted. This brought up the question of if Janus had then planned to bring two omegas home in the first place, but neither Remus nor Virgil were brave enough to ask that.

“So then, rule number nine: without my permission, you are never to enter my bedroom. Doing so will incur harsh penalties. Virgil, you will see it later tonight. Remus… well, I suppose you will just have to wait for your heat, won’t you?” The alpha purred slyly. It was ridiculously annoying how he had already figured the omega out.

Curiosity killed the cat, but technically Remus’ breed was a dog- some shih-tzu mix, so he was sure a little snooping tomorrow would be fine.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus breaks the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw!:  
> Whipping  
> Training  
> Violence  
> Sexism?? Kinda?  
> Mentions of cutting other people  
> Arguing  
> Yelling  
> Implied noncon/rape  
> Guilt tripping  
> Choking  
> Cursing

When they’d unloaded their things- which for Virgil qualified as several suitcases, and for Remus qualified as nothing,- the two were led downstairs once more.

“Would a smaller house kill you?” Remus grumbled. He was ignored, and it directly hit on a nerve that had been glanced off of several times that day. "Stop _ignoring_ me, you fucking _prick_ -" he growled.

Or, tried to growl, because before he'd gotten to the last word the alpha was in front of him and there was a hand on his neck, pinning him against a wall that hadn't been behind him a second before. Remus' toes barely touched the ground, pointed as his fingers scratched against Janus' own, trying to get the alpha to release him and failing miserably as he was held there until he was gasping for air. A scent like rotten lemons came off the other in waves, and if Remus could have gagged, he would have.

A minute later, when his breath was gone and he was sure that this was how he would die, he was released- dropped, coughing onto the floor, hacking as he held his throat and tried not to throw up, a myriad of tears drifting down his cheeks.

"Rule zero," Janus said, voice suddenly cold like ice as he completely ignored Remus' struggles to simply _breathe_. "Do not swear at me. This will be your _final_ warning."

Wits just barely about him, Remus spat at the alpha's feet, looking up to meet the angry fire dancing in his eyes.

"I knew you would need some training," Janus mused, his calm voice a hard contrast to the anger resting on his expression as he undid his belt, pulling it slowly from the loops- as if Remus hadn't been whipped with a belt before. As if this was supposed to _scare_ him. "I simply didn't expect it to begin before I had even finished the rules."

The alpha turned his head to Virgil, who had been frozen in shock and terror through the entirety of the encounter, unsure whose side he was on until Janus snapped an order at him.

"Hold him down," the alpha growled, voice deep enough that even _Remus_ might have been rushing to follow orders. Virgil scurried immediately to grab Remus' arms, pulling and pinning them to the ground so he was leant all the way forward on his knees in some form of the child's pose. Remus could have easily fought the other omega off- he knew that- but Virgil was shaking, terrified of their alpha's sudden switch, and no matter how much of an asshole Remus proudly claimed to be he wasn't going to hurt a fellow omega for just following orders.

He couldn't help it.

They were weak like that.

Jamus walked to the side and Remus gave a pained noise at the first blow before biting his lips.

"Twenty, and if you do not count, I will start over."

"Not very creative," Remus quipped, though his wrists were flexing in Virgil's hands as he did- pained but focusing on the comforting warmth found in the other's palms. As another lash came down, Remus squeezed his eyes shut. Why did it have to be an open-back top? He whimpered out a pained noise as it hit.

"But effective," Janus stated. "Count," and another hit came up on his shoulder blades.

It took more than ten before Remus finally caved, back arching with every whip, and he knew he would pass out long before Janus was done with him if he refused to, so he whispered out a "one,"- whimpered it, and for a second, the belt stopped.

"Good boy, finally following directions. Nineteen to go," Janus praised, petting Remus' head- as if _he_ wasn't the one _doing_ this. Remus twisted his wrists in Virgil's grasp, and for a moment both the alpha and the omega thought he was struggling to get away- but instead, he simply turned them enough to take a gentle hold on the pure-bred's, closing his eyes in soft resignation.

Janus wanted to praise him again, but decided there was plenty of time for that _after_ the punishment. But Remus was so obedient now, almost like a completely different omega. With luck he had realized this predicament was entirely his own fault. The omega counted every hit, whimpered after each lash as Janus hit him hard enough to bruise- hard enough to bleed, in some places.

But then the punishment was over, and the alpha's whole demeanor changed as he moved to kneel beside Virgil, just in front of the wounded other. His face was wet from crying, and he didn't look fully present. Janus said his name three times, had to snap fingers in front of his face to get him to respond, to look at him. The alpha made a bit of a mental note not to hit so hard next time, but he would still appreciate this omega while he had him- seemingly cute and submissive.

"Such a good boy," Janus purred, leaning down to the other's level- all the way to the floor- and cupping Remus' cheeks. "You took your punishment _so well._ I am proud of you."

The noise Remus gave was almost broken, and when Janus pulled his hands away, he unintentionally chased the touch.

Remus hated being reduced to this- reduced to his own basic need, where his brain would turn off and he wouldn't really be able to hear anymore, because everything sounded like ringing and his vision spun with dizziness.

"May I comfort him, alpha?" Came a small voice, and Remus remembered he wasn't alone- looking to the other omega dizzily. He couldn't even remember his name, for the moment, but that was probably fine. He probably didn't need to.

"You have my permission," said the alpha, and the hands that Remus had been holding in a white grip pulled themselves out to gently trail up his arms, giving a physical warning as to the omega’s next planned action. 

Remus was wrapped gingerly in a hug, and it touched on his bruises but it was such a comforting motion that he didn't mind. Instead, tears flew to his eyes again, and after a moment he carefully wrapped his own arms around the other, burying his face against his shoulder. He was slightly taller than Virgil, and it resulted in a small curve to his back as he clung to the other omega, sweetly whimpering against him. He found Virgil's scent to be rather comforting- that smell just before it rains, lavender- the scent of relaxation. So Remus relaxed, melting into the omega as he focused on his scent.

"We need to go to dinner," Virgil murmured after a moment, and Remus found his voice just as comforting as his touch- as his scent. "Come on, Remus, up we go."

For the first time in his life, Remus obeyed without question, rising shakily to his feet with the other's support. He also remained completely silent on the walk downstairs, and all throughout dinner- it was basically a new record.

The meal was beautiful, delicious, by any normal person's standards. Remus thought it needed more hot sauce. He didn't state his desires as he ate.

When they'd finished, Janus gave a soft sigh. "Remus, stop it with the moping. I gave you very clear rules to follow, it is not mine or Virgil's fault that you _deliberately_ disobeyed them. Do you understand why you were punished?"

A beat, and another as the words and question processed. "Because I swore?" Remus meekly questioned, looking up to the alpha- feeling horribly small.

"Not quite. I was willing to forgive that with another warning. It was because, after I elected to grant you a _second_ warning- after I gave you that kindness- you _spat_ at my _feet_. Think about that, for just a moment."

So Remus did, and after a moment, his eyes lit in realization. "... because I was ungrateful?" He asked, though that hadn't been one of the rules.

"Proper manners, Remus, yes. Very good," the alpha purred, and it seemed the scent of lemons grew less bitter- more sour, as it should be.

"But you didn't say- that wasn't-"

" _Darling_ , I hadn't thought _basic etiquette_ was something I needed to outline for you," he explained, expression one of almost sympathy, lip pouted outward sadly, and Remus began to feel genuinely guilty, which was a little shitty when he was the one with the injuries.

"I'm sorry," he said anyway, looking down to his empty plate.

" _Good boy_ ," Janus praised immediately. "See there, I know you can do better." He hummed as he stood, plucking up his dishes, and Remus and Virgil followed the action carefully. "I would like to know your favorite treats- both of you. There was nothing in your paperwork regarding it, but I feel it is just as important to reward good behavior as it is to punish the bad." He glanced to Virgil disinterestedly. "They had plenty on discipline- what scares you, what makes you cry, what breaks you. Nothing for Remus- apparently you were quite the struggle for your past shelters," he laughed, though Remus' eyes were fixed now on Virgil's shoulders, tensed as they walked.

"Nothing will break me," Remus confirmed. "Not permanently."

"I don't think they tried hard enough," Janus spoke, almost conversational. "No shelter wants to permanently damage an omega they could sell. But, you're in my care now. You belong to me, and I can damage you as much as I so please."

The idea of that alone was somewhat frightening, so Remus didn't have a response.

"This is the kitchen. I'm expecting both of you to trade off chores. This includes, of course, things like dishes and cooking. I hired a chef for our dinner because it is your first night here, but breakfast tomorrow should be cooked by one of you."

"That crap was made by a chef?" Remus asked, wrinkling his nose. Janus bit his lip, humored. 

"One of the best in the country, in fact. Virgil, I know you were trained to do most chores around the house, but- Remus, do you even have a clue on how to do the dishes?"

"... I'm not stupid,"

"And that is not an answer."

"Then the answer's gotta be no."

"I thought so. I will have Virgil teach you as you both work together. Should you make a mistake, Virgil will be the one punished for it. For instance, should you drop and break one of my plates, I will have Virgil's hands cut however many pieces the dish split into. I hope this gives you both a bit of incentive."

Remus swallowed, glancing to the other omega and silently swearing to himself to be careful, much as he didn't want to. Virgil looked to him as well, brows furrowed and eyes wide in fear at the idea of getting Remus under control.

"If that is all understood, then I will be in my room. Virgil, teach Remus how to wash the dishes. When you are finished, you may enter my bedroom. Remus, you are to head to your own and sleep."

"I'll see you soon, alpha," Virgil said, a tinge of nervousness seeping into his voice as he grabbed the front of his shirt for comfort. Janus smiled.

"Goodnight, Remus," he said.

"Night," Remus responded, somewhat afraid of what Janus might do if he didn't.

And then the alpha left the room, and as his steps retreated, both Virgil and Remus gave twin sighs of relief.

"Alright," Virgil started, and Remus scoffed.

"Straight to business with you,"

"Our alpha wants me. The sooner we get done here, the sooner I can go make him happy. It's just three plates."

"But you don't even _want_ to!" Remus said petulantly. 

"That doesn't matter. Stars, you're stupid."

"He's a dick," Remus said, and Virgil squeaked.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" The omega demanded. "It's not that hard! You follow instructions, follow the rules, you get rewarded! Why can't you just follow the rules?!" His hair was literally standing on end. Remus almost laughed.

"Because I have dreams of places better than this shithole," Remus said.

"This _isn't_ \- there are _much_ worse places to be. Why don't you understand that? You've lived there. You've been in worse places, and you're still acting like this is awful. This is the life every omega dreams about. A rich alpha who can take care of them, who can- c-can," and Virgil's cheeks burned red, "can take care of future pups, feed them and warm them and Janus _is offering us both all of that, why are you so stubborn?!"_

"But I don't _want_ pups!" Remus exclaimed. "I don't _want_ an alpha and a life as a pet, I want a life like a beta! I want to be able to get a _job,_ to _choose_ who I'm with and not have it chosen by which alpha has the _deepest pockets_! I _hate_ being an omega! At least if a beta gets attacked, they have laws to protect them! We don't have _shit_!"

"You won't get hit if you don't _deserve_ to be hit-!"

"What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you-!?"

"Boys," came the alpha's voice, and both omegas shut up in the instant, mouths snapping shut as they looked up at the man stood in the doorway, a brow quirked in displeasure as he crossed his arms. Virgil's gaze almost instantly fell back to the ground, and even Remus had the decency to look sheepish. "What is all the yelling about? I left you both alone for- what, a minute-?"

"He's not a good omega," Virgil whispered through a pout. "He's bad. He keeps saying bad things."

"What sort of bad things?" Janus huffed, and Virgil blinked at the floor.

"Like, that he doesn't want pups-"

"I should think not, if he hasn't had a heat yet."

"And other stupid things too! Like that he wishes he was a beta!" 

Remus rolled his eyes. What a snitch.

"I'm sure he just doesn't realize how difficult alpha and beta lives are, sweetness. He doesn't yet understand that you and he lead the easiest lives of all, but he will."

"... you promise?" Virgil asked, trying to confirm the words.

"I promise. But in the meantime, I don't believe I can leave you two alone together, so that does throw a bit of a wrench in my plans for you to teach Remus a majority of the cleaning. I will just have to be there when you do."

"I'm sorry," the pure-bred frowned.

"It is alright." The alpha glanced to the clock sat above the sink. "Perhaps you are both too wound up tonight for cleaning. We can leave the dishes for tomorrow. Come," he ordered, tapping his thigh as he turned away. Virgil followed immediately, and after a beat of hesitation, Remus did too.

Remus did feel bad for fighting with the other, which was a little strange. He'd never felt particularly _bad_ for fighting with anyone, not even his own brother, before they'd been split up. Virgil was meeker than Roman- more scared of consequences than Roman ever had been. But Roman had still shared that view with him- the idea that said consequences were deserved. Where Virgil was obedient to the end, Roman had been a brat on purpose- cheeky and relishing in any punishment he received from their temporary alphas.

So maybe that was it. Virgil seemed more fragile. Remus was afraid to break him, afraid of hurting him. He already seemed horribly damaged. 

He glanced to the other omega, surprised to see a bit of guilt of his own etched into the lines of his face as they walked.

So they both felt bad about it.

Huh.

"I'm sorry," Remus finally said quietly, deciding to be the bigger person for once- deciding he didn't really want this silence to stand between them, when at the moment, Virgil was all he had. "For scaring you. I think I scared you?" He questioned near a whisper, and Virgil remained silent for a second longer.

"... I just don't want you to get hurt when it's easy not to," Virgil responded softly. "Can you try not to get hurt? Try to be good?"

And Remus would like to say no, would like to tell him to fuck off, but he's never had anyone care so openly and honestly about him before. So hesitantly, he nods, and a quiet smile blooms on the other omega's face.

When they arrived at the doors, Janus opened Remus' room for him.

He hesitated a moment to enter.

"You won't hurt him, right?" He questioned the alpha, and Virgil's eyes lit suddenly, glancing between Remus and Janus.

"... If Virgil is pained at all tonight, it will likely be his own fault," Janus said, which absolutely was _not_ what Remus was wanting to hear. "That said, sex for an omega is rarely painful, and if you hear him screaming, it is almost certainly in pleasure."

Remus shifted uncertainly on his feet. "... Could I be there?" He questioned quietly. "Can I watch?"

That put a fire in Janus' gaze, and the alpha's breath hitched before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, regaining composure. "It is illegal to involve you in anything sexual until you've had your first heat," he explained shakily.

"It's not like anyone will _know,_ besides, I'm _your_ omega, what are they gonna do, take me away-?"

"The answer is _no_ , Remus," Janus said firmly now, and Remus pouted a little, glancing to Virgil.

He wanted to push the topic, wanted to keep asking.

A warning light flickered behind Virgil's eyes.

"... okay," he finally said, and the relief on the other omega's expression was worth it, he just hoped he didn't regret it. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Janus said, before shutting and locking Remus' door, and he was left alone in the dark.


	4. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and Virgil do the Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to update yesterday  
> Tw:  
> noncon/dubcon  
> Nonconsensual kissing  
> Biting  
> Blood  
> Anxiety  
> Nausea  
> Slight degradation

When it came to omegas, Virgil was the sweetest one could find. Alphas had killed each other over omegas like Virgil; perfectly trained little pure-breds with scents as soothing as a day spent inside a cozy winter cabin. He was perfect, and he knew that, but in being perfect he knew how easy it was to fall from perfection- and how dangerous the bottom could be.

Janus led him into his bedroom, and Virgil knew he was at the top.

"Alright, darling, I know you've never done this before, so I'm going to guide you through it."

"That's very kind of you, alpha. Thank you."

"You are welcome," Janus purred, pleased with the omega. "Come sit by me on the bed- what do you remember of your heats?"

Virgil thought about it for a moment, trying to focus on the thoughts rather than his racing heart. "Hot," he finally got out, and Janus laughed at him.

"Well, they are called heats for a reason. Anything else?"

"Uhm- I can always feel them coming the day and sometimes the week before. They make me want-" he stuttered and stopped, already pink cheeks turning red.

"Hm? What do you want?" Janus questioned, a smirk on his lips as Virgil squirmed. A hand touched on Virgil's thigh, and he almost jumped out of his skin. The alpha's hands were so big. That should have made him feel safe, protected, but he just felt scared. He wanted that hand off of him.

He refused to voice his discomfort.

"I usually want, uhm, really soft touch and cuddles. Don't like to leave my bed."

He was usually awfully lethargic if he did. Virgil hoped Janus wasn't one of those alphas who liked to separate omegas from their nests when they were almost in heat just to get them all clingy and sleepy. Virgil hated that feeling- it was so helpless and frustrating.

He was jolted back into the moment as Janus pecked a kiss to his cheek. The omega flinched a little, and Janus chuckled.

"Lost in your head, darling?" He questioned, and Virgil turned bright pink once more.

"I'm sorry, alpha, I won't let it happen again."

"You're a good kitten for apologizing, but I forgive you. You're adorable like that, you know." The alpha rubbed his hand gently along Virgil's thigh, leaning forward to kiss the omega’s cheek again, leading down and down until he was at his lips. Janus placed his other hand on the back of Virgil's neck, and the omega was tilted into a kiss.

He whimpered softly, ears pointed back on his head, and Janus _growled_.

If he were a kinder alpha, he might have waited until Virgil's heat to claim him- but he couldn’t understand having that kind of self control. 

Sure, it would hurt the poor omega a little more, but that was just another bonus- the tender, sensitive skin that Janus could kiss and lick and have the omega whimpering in pain.

Oh, he couldn't wait.

"On your back, at the head of the bed," Janus commanded as he pulled back, voice deep and husky, and Virgil moved to obey, flopping down there and glancing at Janus uncertainly. "You're so _beautiful_ , darling," the alpha said, and Virgil swallowed. He slotted himself between the omega’s legs, leaning down to kiss his chin, his neck, his face.

Virgil could deal with this for hours. This wasn't that bad. The smell of lemons was almost sweet in the moment, closer to lemonade. But he could smell the bitterness underneath, and he knew the alpha was planning to do more than just kisses.

When Janus' lips passed over that point where his neck met his shoulder, Virgil's breath hitched, and his hands darted up instinctually to hold the man's arms. Janus gave a deep, rumbling laugh.

"Not yet, darling, not yet,"

Virgil wondered if he mistook his fear for anticipation.

Fingers pushed under the omega’s shirt, trailing cold lines against the skin on his stomach. Virgil released his arms after a moment, allowing the alpha to pull his shirt all the way off.

He felt sick. He ignored it.

"You are gorgeous," Janus purred, kissing down his sternum, stopping to peck a kiss against both of his nipples, and Virgil gave another little whimper. His skin felt heated and arousal coiled in his stomach along with sickness. He didn't want this, he didn't know this alpha well enough yet. This was wrong!

_This is right,_ whispered a voice he knew to be correct, and he shut his eyes in an attempt to focus on it. _This is your alpha. This is right._

Why did it have to make him feel so disgusting, though?

"Alpha," he said, teary eyed as he forced the word out, and Janus mistook the tears as desperation. Why wouldn't he? "Please,"

"In time, sweetheart, hush now, lift your hips," he ordered, and as Virgil did his pants and boxers were slid off and down his body. He was left naked in front of the clothed other, which wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, but it was the context of the situation that had Virgil shivering this time. His ears were pointed squarely back on his head, his tail curled around his stomach as he clenched his fingers into the sheets below him.

Virgil just wanted this to be over already.

Luckily, the alpha didn't seem in the mood to waste time. He ran a hand down Virgil's cock, barely glancing it over before a finger was at his entrance, gently pushing in.

"You're so wet for me, love," Janus declared, and Virgil wanted to die. The alpha leaned down, stole his lips in a kiss as he fingered him open.

The omega had heard horror stories of other omegas being painfully forced into this. Janus was being so gentle with him, he should be _loving_ this- and true, arousal curled happily in his gut, sparked by every movement and twist of the fingers, but the disgust that curled with it wasn't supposed to be there- not when his alpha was being so kind, not when it could be so much worse.

"Need you, please," he finally gasped against the alpha's lips, desperately wanting this to be over already. Janus gave a groan, and it should have been the most arousing thing, but it really just made the omega feel awful.

Janus unbuttoned his pants, carefully removed his cock, and Virgil swallowed looking at it.

"Will that fit?" He asked uncertainly, voice meek and high pitched. "It- it'll hurt,"

"I promise it will not," the alpha said, humored. "It _can_ hurt, but I stretched you enough that it will not." He leaned over Virgil as he spoke, one hand holding him up by the omega's head while the other held his cock. Virgil felt caged in. This was bad, bad, bad.

"I don't want-" he finally squeaked out, squirming slightly- forcing himself not to squirm away but unable to make himself stay completely still. The alpha's gaze darkened with annoyance on top of him, and he knew he didn't have a choice but he was still _terrified_. "I'm scared," he whimpered, and Janus softened- just a little, leaning forward to kiss Virgil's forehead, the tip of his cock at the omega's entrance.

"The first time is always scary. You'll get used to it," he said, which wasn't particularly reassuring, but then he was pushing inside and Virgil found he was too distracted to be lost in his mind anymore.

"Alpha!" He gasped out, hands darting up to the clothing on Janus' shoulders.

"Lift your legs, wrap them around me-" the alpha encouraged, guiding Virgil with the hand he'd been using to force himself into the other. "Good boy, just a little more."

And then he was all the way in, pausing to catch his breath- to let Virgil do the same. He was right- it hadn't been painful. Virgil didn't even feel all that sick anymore. He got himself to relax, arched back falling flat on the bed, and then the other was moving inside of him.

Every thrust sparked pleasure up his spine, refreshed Virgil's inability to think, and the nausea that had been constant now came in waves- so that Virgil was unsure if he was actually nauseous at all. He wrapped himself around his alpha, arms around his neck and legs around his hips as the omega gave noises like a song- whimpers and cries of pleasure as Janus used his body.

Through it all, he could hear very faint praise from the alpha- telling him how beautiful he was, how good for taking the alpha so well. The heat built up in his chest, and his cries turned louder- turned to those of alarm.

"Alpha-" he stuttered against Janus' ear, clinging so tightly to him that he could feel it when Janus growled. But he knew it couldn't be a bad growl, because he'd always been told to make sure his alpha, when he got one, knew how much he appreciated them- how happy he was in their treatment of them, and to never complain. He was already past sealing his lips of complaints, and it had been worth the wait. "Feels good," he said, whimpered it out- practically _moaned_ it. "Alpha, you feel so good, thank you- thank you-"

"Sweetest little pure-bred, such a good boy," the alpha spoke in a low voice that would have scared Virgil in any other situation, but in this one just made his heart beat faster.

"I _need_ ," Virgil started, whining.

"Soon, darling- such a good omega, such a _good boy_ , are you going to come for me? Be a good, perfect little omega and come around my cock? _Do it_ , slut, you have my permission,"

The omega _keened_ at the other’s words- not even entirely sure of what they meant, but they sent electricity through his body, and he was rising- rising- and falling again, but Janus wasn’t stopping and as every thrust prolonged that shock Virgil began squirming again, crying out in overstimulation.

“Just a little more, sweet, you ready to take my knot?” He questioned, pounding into the tight body beneath him. “Stretch just a little more, come on,” and it was a growl as he finally paused to slowly push himself inside even more. Virgil felt like he was being torn apart, unable to control his own body as he wiggled to get away from the giant intrusion.

And then the knot was inside, and Virgil felt something like someone was pouring a squirt bottle inside of him, but Janus was still- holding the smaller body close, and the omega finally relaxed, simply whimpering at the sensation.

That is until he felt sharp points of pain digging into his neck, drawing blood as Janus bit down harshly on his skin. Virgil flinched, winced with a cry of pain, but found his body too exhausted for any more struggling than that as they stilled together.

Thoroughly satisfied by how deep the wound was, Janus unhooked his teeth- lapping at the injury with his tongue. The little omega looked too dazed now to care.

Janus had truly bought the perfect omega.

“Virgil, darling,” came the voice of his alpha- and he really was _his_ alpha now, wasn’t he? “You did so well, sweetheart. So perfect for me.”

A mew like a kitten’s came from Virgil’s lips, questioning and soft as Janus pecked more kisses across the omega’s face, pulling him slowly down from the high.

“You can sleep now, darling,” the alpha said, and Virgil wanted to argue that he couldn’t- not with Janus still _inside of him._

But he would’ve found that to be a lie.

Ten minutes later, the omega was asleep, curled against his alpha with a sleepy smile on his face.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, Virgil, and Janus have breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for food and a moment of panic, nothing big  
> Stockholm syndrome kinda but not really? That will be a reoccurring warning for the next bunch of chapters ^^

When Remus woke the next day, it wasn't to the sound of Virgil's screams, as he had half expected it would be, but to bird twittering through the grand window behind him, which was a bit of a shock. Not only that, but he felt  _ fantastic-  _ he assumed from sleeping in a real bed, instead of a cage or the ground. He couldn't believe that alphas and betas had this feeling every  _ day. _ Sure, he'd been allowed to sleep at his temporary alpha's foot of the bed occasionally, but usually they kicked in the middle of the night and the floor was more comfortable anyway at that point. Despite the comfort, his mind fluttered as he woke to the sight of the giant room, feeling out of place the moment his eyes opened. 

The omega's head rolled to the side. There was a nest on the far left of the window, sat in a gutter along the side of the house, with three eggs. One of the parents was singing, flitting off and back with little twigs to improve their nest.

"I wish that were me," Remus mused, huffing a little. It was strange, really- to identify so much with an animal, when it wasn't even a dog or a cat. "You live the best of lives, and you don't even know- free to fly where you want," he groaned, shoving his head into his pillow. "I'm so jealous, it's fucking annoying."

After a moment of just laying in the comfortable bed, wallowing in self-pity, he sat up, wincing as it aggravated the bruises on his back. The blankets around him poofed almost up to his chest when folded back, and he had to wiggle out of the heavy things in order to stand.

He didn't make his bed- not that he'd ever been taught how, or would really want to if he had- and as he stripped off his clothes from the day before he threw them carelessly on the floor. There was a laundry basket in the corner, but that seemed like a lot of work. Curiously, he walked up to the mahogany dresser sat against the wall, opening the drawers until he found an outfit he liked. He didn't shut them, and in the process threw a few more clean clothes on the ground as a sort of "maybe" pile.

In the end he was dressed in a green and black horizontally striped sweater that was three sizes too big for him, so it wouldn't rub over his injuries too much but also wouldn't leave his back exposed for another whipping or Janus toying with his bruises. He wouldn't put it past the alpha. He also deigned to wear a pair of black ripped jeans, which seemed to fit him perfectly. Strange, but he supposed Janus must have gotten his size from one of the workers- bought a bunch of clothes at some point yesterday. Maybe had some personal shopper do it, who knew. Besides, who didn't like oversized sweaters?

Clothes littered over his floor, bed unmade, and drawers to his dresser open and askew, Remus left his new room.

He wanted to find Janus.

Which was weird, for obvious reasons. He wondered if it was the spaciousness of the home. Once again, he wished it were a little smaller- more comfortable. 

Remus' eyes drifted to the door of Janus' room as he left his own.

Surely if the alpha were awake, he would've woken Remus, right? He and Virgil must both still be asleep, right? There was no harm knocking on the door to find out… right?

But then, Remus' door was unlocked, so they  _ must  _ be awake.

He shifted on his feet, mulling over the possible consequences. In the end, he decided knocking at least couldn't cause any harm, but when there was no response to the sound his gut twisted a little more. 

The omega put his hand on the handle, staring down at it, debating for the longest time.

He could just say he was looking for the alpha, if he got caught.

He was more likely to get caught just standing there.

Remus pushed inside.

The door fell shut behind him, heavy and silent.

Neither Janus nor Virgil were present.

The first thing he did was search for possible hiding places- the closet, under the bed, under the desk sat in a corner. Of course, hiding might not be the greatest idea, if he were caught and said he was looking for Janus- like an admittance that he had broken that rule on purpose. 

Sue him, he was curious.

He made a beeline for the alpha's desk. Papers were stacked in neat little piles, and Remus wondered at the punishment of ruining them- giggled nervously at the idea. They were covered in words, and Remus squinted at them. He recognized an R, an E, an M-

Oh, it was his name.

Reh-mus was a weird way to spell it, but at least he could recognize it. He mostly couldn't recognize any of the words on the page, but he surmised it must be his file. He noted numbers for his height and his weight, all of his clothing sizes- his birthday.

Curiously, he looked towards the other papers on the desk.

He had no idea how to spell Virgil's name, but he was pretty sure it started with a V.

With a little searching, he managed to find the file- compared it to his own for visual similarities.

Virgil. He probably would've spelled it like… V, E, R, J, A, L. Spelling was weird.

Virgil was shorter than him by a few inches- 4'11" where Remus was 5'2". He was gonna rub that in the other's face- that he didn't even reach five feet. He was also lighter, unsurprisingly- clocking in at an even 100 lbs where Remus was 120. He could probably lift Virgil. That was kinda funny.

The door clicked, and Remus' head snapped that way, ears pointed forward, waiting for another sound.

He didn't hear one, but he decided the racing panic was enough for one day- or at least, for one morning. The omega walked over, pressed his forehead closer against the door to listen for any footsteps before he opened it.

There was no one outside, and Remus relaxed slightly, deciding it must have just been the house settling. Still, that had been terrifying. He was done for the day.

He pranced down the stairs, trying to remember the way to the kitchen. It took quite a bit of lost wandering before he finally began hearing Virgil and Janus' voices, and he quickly moved to find them. He couldn't wait to see them again, he was  _ excited _ …!

The omega halted in his tracks as those thoughts processed. Why was he  _ excited _ ? He pouted for a moment at the floor, trying to decipher his own confusing feelings- which were disgusting enough when he  _ didn't have  _ to think about them.

"Oh-!" Came the surprised voice of the alpha, and Remus glanced up to him, brows furrowed down and ears flat against his head, tail curled between his legs as just the sight of Janus made him feel  _ giddy _ . "Good morning, Remus, darling. Are you okay?" Janus asked.

"I feel weird," he responded bluntly. Well, Janus had said not to lie to him, but he hadn't intended to be that honest. 

"... Do you need to lie down?" The alpha asked, and Remus frowned, because he had just woken up but that sounded like a  _ fantastic _ idea. After a moment of thought, he shook his head.

"No, I'm okay," he said aloud. 

"Alright, would you like some breakfast? Virgil is preparing eggs and sausage."

He really didn't have much of an appetite, but he nodded anyway.

"Rule five," Janus reminded, and Remus huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'll eat."

"Good pet," Janus said, petting roughly through his hair- scratching behind his ears- and Remus wasn't actually aware he was leaning into the touch until Janus was pulling his hands away and a whine was slipping past his lips. He opened his eyes- when had they closed?- blinking at the alpha before glaring at him, storming past and into the kitchen, irrationally angry as his cheeks burned red.

Janus, for his part, had been frozen in place a second longer, but he laughed as he turned to follow. Remus could be such a good boy, when he didn't mean to be.

Virgil stood at the stove, appearing somewhat lethargic as he moved to push some sausage onto a plate, but the most striking thing about him was the mark now on his neck- deep tooth marks, imprinting Janus' hold on the other. The shirt he was wearing was far too big for him- more so than the several sizes of Remus' own, and Remus surmised it must be one of the alpha's. It fell loosely off his shoulder and hung at the top of the omega's thighs.

"All ready," he said, turning off the stove and portioning the meal carefully- giving Janus a plate with about double the portions of Remus and Virgil's. He stopped suddenly, scenting the air and after a moment he glanced to Remus, an expression on his face that was something like confusion before realization. His open mouth popped shut as he handed Remus the plate- carried Janus' out to the dining room with his own, leading the way. Remus followed the two as they walked, feeling somewhat like a lost duckling.

Virgil placed Janus' plate down carefully, and Remus sat across from the alpha. The pure-bred then moved to carry his own plate to be next to Remus.

Until Janus spoke up. "Virgil, here," he ordered, and the omega paused- confused- to glance at him. He put his plate down next to Janus' before facing him, a slight tilt to his head. The alpha grabbed him, pulled the tense, scared thing into his lap, and wrapped his arms smoothly around his waist.

"There, right where you belong."

Virgil blushed darkly. He looked uncomfortable, whimpering and wincing as Janus kissed cheerfully at the mark on his neck.

For the second time that day, for very different reasons, Remus was hit with a horrible wave of jealousy.

He shoveled a piece of sausage angrily into his mouth.

The table was mostly silent as they ate, aside from Virgil's occasional noises of pain. Janus and Virgil were too 'distracted' to strike up a conversation, and Remus, too annoyed. He decided he was annoyed because Janus was being an ass, and not because he wished he was in Virgil's place, because that would be stupid. He wasn't certain on the truth of this decision, but sometimes facts didn't need to be true.

"I'm done," Virgil spoke up finally, pushing his plate away from himself. "Remus, you can have the rest."

The mutt glared distrustfully at the plate. 

"Please eat it," the other omega tried. "It's important to-" he hesitated. "You need to take care of yourself, I should have served you more."

"We got the same amount," Remus said.

"Yeah, but - uhm," he stuttered, and Remus had the feeling there was something he wasn't saying. "You're bigger than me. You need more food."

"But you barely ate half your plate," he frowned down at the thing.

"Just  _ eat it,  _ Remus," the omega finally huffed, exasperated.

"Virgil?" The alpha questioned curiously, and the omega turned his head to look at him. Janus seemed unsure of his words, looking between his two pets. "Are both of you alright? If either of you are feeling sick, it is important to let me know." He was suspecting the sick one was Remus, but why would Virgil be the one offering up his food? If it were Remus, he would be the one without an appetite. The alpha was a little lost, and that was frustrating.

For a moment, Virgil gaped, looking to Remus as if for help.

"... we aren't sick," he said carefully. "Remus is just- his scent is- agh," he groaned, hitting a hand to his head. "He smells like he… might be sick. Soon."

Janus scented the air. "I can't smell anything."

"You're an alpha, you wouldn't."

"I'm not sick," Remus said indignantly.

"Not yet- I just want to make sure that… that you eat enough. So you have energy when you are." His cheeks were pink again with embarrassment. "So  _ please  _ eat it. Just in case. Just eat a little extra all day, and if I'm wrong and you're fine tomorrow- it's whatever, just better to be safe, right?"

"... right," Remus said with a small pout, carefully pulling the other plate closer. He finished his own- took a hesitant bite of Virgil's as the other omega stared expectantly at him- and he supposed the way he smiled was worth the slight discomfort of eating more. 

Silently, a little confused but obedient enough in the moment, Remus finished his plate without further complaint.


	6. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus washes the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings !!!!!!!!:  
> Hitting  
> Hair pulling  
> Insulting  
> Anger issues  
> Kicking  
> Breaking dishes  
> Cuts on glass  
> Blood  
> Cursing  
> Self hatred
> 
> I think that's all lol and almost all of it happens in the span of like two paragraphs  
> This chapter also ends kinda suddenly I feel because I have been writing this fic as one continuous story and the chapter break was just at a weird spot this time-

The alpha took the longest to finish- distracted as he was by Virgil himself. By the time he was done Remus was fiddling with his fingers- picking at his nails and the rips in his jeans out of boredom, and when Janus gently pushed Virgil off his lap and stood up he eagerly followed- lifting his and Virgil's plates into the air.

He was wagging his tail, ears perked up happily and eyes shining while he waited for the alpha to lead the way. Instead, Janus stood by while Virgil grabbed his plate, and it was Virgil who entered the kitchen first. Remus glanced between the doorway and the alpha, eventually surmising he was meant to go next, so he followed- internally a little disappointed that his alpha was out of sight.

He shook off the disgusting thought, shuddering in revulsion as he placed the dishes in the sink, standing there for just a moment. His vision was kinda funky- like he was dizzy.

"I feel weird," he mumbled aloud for the second time that day, the words drowned out slightly as Virgil turned on the hot water, filling the sink. The pure-bred glanced at him, biting the corners of his lips.

"I'll bet," he responded quietly- quietly enough that Janus didn't hear. "It's hot water first."

"Hot water," Remus repeated. He didn't feel like he was in a state where words could process, and yet he felt he was retaining information more than he ever had.

"Mhm. Pour in some dish soap. You can wash with scratchy pads, sponges, or rags, but I always prefer rags. Sponges never dry right and scratchy pads make my nails feel gross," Virgil looked to Janus to be sure he got that part, and the alpha smiled encouragingly, arms crossed as he leaned against the counter. "We'll probably end up doing the dishes once a day, at the end of the day, every day- if they sit overnight the gunk on them gets hard and harder to remove."

"How do you stop that?" Something in Remus prompted him to ask.

"Rinse the dishes immediately after use, wash them as soon as possible. You just take a rag and scrub everything off in the soapy sink, then put it in the other- that's the rinse sink."

"Mhm," Remus said. He couldn't really see the sinks. Probably because his eyes were closed. He forced them open again, but it was really hard. He must have eaten too much, that must be it.

Virgil must have noticed, because he hurried his explanation along a little. "After that you just rinse with cold water and put them in the drying rack, and we can put them away the next morning."

"What's the point of putting them away if we're just gonna use them the next day?" Remus asked- although it was more of a whine.

"It makes things look nicer. That's very important." Virgil looked at the skillet on the stove with something like contemplation. "Uh, I'll teach you how to wash pans and things that have been sitting for too long some other time, if that's alright, alpha?" He asked Janus. "I can handle washing these dishes."

The alpha quirked a brow, looking interestedly at Remus. The omega was practically swaying on his feet, and his eyes had shut again. "... no, I would like Remus to use what you have taught him- see if it sticks."

Inwardly, Virgil gave a small curse.

Remus was fiddling with the fabric of his jeans again. It was really soft- the strings between. He liked how that felt between his fingers.

"Remus?" Virgil questioned, and received no response. The other omega was quietly babbling something, mumbling to himself as he pulled at the little strings and let them snap back against his skin. He giggled. "Remus, could you do the dishes?" Virgil asked, and still the other didn't respond.

"Remus," Janus said firmly, and finally, the mutt's attention pulled up, eyes opening slowly for the alpha. "Dishes," he said, and Remus turned towards the sink.

"Rag?" He asked quietly.

"Under the sink," Janus responded, and he bent over immediately- grabbed one of the dish towels from the cupboard, and when he straightened it was directly to work. He plunged his arms into the hot water, failing to even roll up his sleeves as he dazedly rubbed at the plates. Virgil's eyes flicked from the water to Remus' face.

"You can take breaks when the water's too hot," he mumbled. "Pour in a little cold. If you want to. I didn't- I forgot to mention that."

The expression on Remus' face when he looked at Virgil was one like he didn't recognize him, completely bewildered with his presence- but thankfully, he pulled out his now fully red hands and turned on the cold water to fill the sink until the temperature was slightly more bearable. The pure-bred sighed in relief as the alpha looked on in interest. 

Remus seemed to work his way easily through the dishes, despite never having done them before. He was lost in his own head, humming a soft tune for the longest while. It was when he saw his own reflection in one of the plates that he came slightly back to himself, staring at his mustache and the bags under his eyes- trying to  _ recognize  _ himself, freezing completely as he did. His heart thundered in his chest in sheer panic that he couldn't understand. Where was he? What was he doing? Why? 

"Something- something's  _ wrong," _ he said, and even his voice didn't sound like himself. Too innocent, too sweet.

He held the plate with both hands, took a step back from the sink, raised his arms- and threw it against the ground.

… ah. 

There. That was more like him.

"Why the  _ hell _ did you do that?!" His alpha- the alpha-  _ Janus,  _ shouted, and Remus glared up at him- growled in the back of his throat at the alpha as he did. 

The growl turned to a yelp as Janus grabbed him by his hair- pulled him up before throwing him to the ground, and Remus caught himself on shards of glass in his fingers and arms, stabbing through the fabric of the soaked sweater. He didn't even have time to adjust to that, though, before the alpha was kicking him, stopping to grind a heel into the back of Remus' head, shove his face against the floor and any glass that may remain.

"You  _ stupid fucking omega,  _ you were doing  _ so well,  _ you just had to  _ fucking  _ ruin it, didn't you? Useless little _ shit,"  _ he growled, stomping once on Remus' head. The mutt whimpered, sobbed, because why  _ had  _ he done that? He  _ was  _ stupid, his alpha was  _ right- _

" _ Stop,  _ you absolute  _ moron!" _ Came a shout, and suddenly the pressure digging Remus' head into the ground was gone, but instead of moving the omega simply curled up there, wailing into the ground, knowing  _ he deserved this. _

"Excuse me?!" Janus questioned angrily as Virgil shoved him off of Remus, but his own anger almost immediately fizzled at the rage his pure-bred directed up at him.

"He's  _ nesting,  _ you  _ idiot!" _

"...  _ oh." _

_ "Just oh? Is that all you have to say?" _ Virgil questioned, outraged even as Janus' anger dropped from the top of a cliff and plummeted into panic.

"Remus,  _ Remus, darling, I didn't mean it _ ," the alpha said urgently, kneeling on the ground in front of the omega as it just curled up more.

"You did," he cried. "You  _ did, _ I'm  _ stupid _ ! I'm  _ useless _ , I'm sorry, I'm  _ sorry _ !"

_...Shit,  _ he'd  _ really  _ messed up.

Janus knew nesting omegas were extremely vulnerable, emotionally, but he'd always imagined he'd  _ know  _ when they were nesting- be able to treat them a little kinder, spoil them a little more.

Now that he had  _ accidentally _ broken his omega, he was going to have to fix him, and he had never really been taught how to do  _ that _ .

Very carefully, he pulled Remus into his lap- cradling him slightly as he did. Small shards of glass fell to the floor.

One dish wasn't worth this much pain, when it wasn't truly broken on purpose. 

Virgil sat in front of Janus, brushing glass out of the way and gently grabbing one of Remus' hands. He began to pull the glass from it, but the omega was so focused on the alpha that he didn't even notice.

"You are not any of those things, sweet one. I was wrong, I didn't mean to say those awful things about you," which was a lie, but a nesting omega didn't need to know that. Remus probably wouldn't even remember any of this in a few hours. If he left it as he had, though, it would make a lasting impression on the omega- he'd wake from his heat with ground-level self worth, and not even Janus was horrible enough to break an omega like that, in a way they wouldn't even remember being broken.

"Wrong?" Remus repeated, confused. There were tears and blood on his face, and Janus felt a little awful for being the cause of both of them. The salt had to sting. Which would have been cute at any other time and situation, but...

"It is one thing when the punishment is deserved, but you didn't do that on purpose, did you, darling? You're all confused."

After a moment, Remus nodded.

"Feel weird," he sniffled, said it for the third time that day, and Janus really couldn't believe he'd been so stupid not to notice.

"I know, I know. We're going to get you cleaned up, get all the glass out of your cuts, alright? Give you a nice warm bath and take care of you."

Normally, the idea of a bath would have Remus shrieking- especially so soon after his last one, the day before. Now, though, nothing sounded more comforting. He nodded, only to immediately freeze up. Rules, rules, rules.

"Bath sounds nice," he said aloud, a whisper in the moment.

"There's no more glass on this hand," Virgil said. "Turn him, get his face so I can get his other one?"

"I'm going to shift you around, darling, alright?"

"Mhm,"

Soon enough, they'd managed to remove every speck from his clothing and skin. He was a bit of a bloody mess, but he didn't seem to mind it- curling into Janus, softly breathing through his nose with a light smile on his face. The alpha winced at the blood staining his clothes, but said nothing- he supposed he deserved this much, and it was just his pyjamas anyway.

But Janus wasn't the only one in the wrong here, and when Remus was back in his room he was going to make that  _ very  _ clear to his other omega.

He carried Remus upstairs, Virgil trailing close behind as they made their way to the bathroom closest to Remus' bedroom- across the hall from the three. Virgil moved before the two to run the water, holding his hand under it until it was suitably warm.

"We have to rinse the blood off first," the pure-bred spoke, grabbing the bath nozzle and gesturing for Janus to lay the omega down. He hesitated only a moment, battling with his own instincts to keep a tight hold on the other. In the end he listened, gently lowering Remus into the tub. The omega's eyes fluttered open as he attempted to pull away, clinging to Janus with a wide, scared expression.

"Remus," the alpha said, "let go. We need to get you undressed and clean."

So the omega did, but he didn't look happy about it.

Janus pulled the sweater off of him, about to toss it in the laundry before opting to toss it in the trash- he could always buy another, that was beyond saving. He was distracted for a long moment by just how  _ pretty _ Remus looked.

Mutt or not, he was beautiful.

He was actively bleeding along his arms, as any that had dried had been pulled off with the sweater. Janus wanted to dig his teeth in, claw at the cuts until Remus was crying again and taste his tears. He wanted to touch that body, to kiss those pretty, blood-stained lips-

"Can you stop ogling him and get his pants off," Virgil demanded, and Janus growled at him lowly, delighted to see his expression flutter with shock before going back to that submissive, sweet pure-bred he knew- not the one to take charge, but to  _ obey _ .

The cute thing was seeing Remus have a similar reaction, despite not having done anything wrong. He tensed, eyes flying wide before he closed them and relaxed, releasing a shaky breath.

Perfect little omegas, just for him.

He reached to unbutton Remus' jeans, pulling them off carefully as the omega did his best to help- attempting to lift himself up onto his hands, whimpering at the pain as he did. His arms shook with the effort to support himself on cut fingers. Janus took his time- just to watch the pained attempt a little longer.

_ God, he was hungry. _

Finally, he moved to remove the omega’s collar. He doubted Remus would be even close to the headspace required to run, and having such a thing in the bathtub was too dangerous for him to risk it. It came off with a click at his fingerprint, and Janus admired the mark across Remus' neck, placed there by his own hand.

He took a deep breath, pressed a kiss to Remus' cheek to soothe his own restless soul and satiate his desire. Still he could hear his heart pounding in his chest, and he glanced away from the little omega as his skin warmed from just being around him.

If he didn't leave now, he wasn't sure he'd be able to.

Mind made up, he huffed, turning his attention to Virgil as he stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus wasn't fully nesting at the beginning of the chapter, but Janus throwing him to the ground Literally threw him into that state of mind- kind of as an instinctual self defense mechanism, because nesting is very much an omega's safespace/safe time  
> It's not illegal to break an omega while they're nesting (which is what Janus did accidentally- literally just a few mean words could do it for most omegas) but it is Highly frowned upon unless the omega is genuinely awful when not nesting. Even then it's kinda seen as a bad thing, because if an omega is broken while nesting they will Never go back to the omega they used to be.   
> Remus will be fine because Janus acted before the memory could fade, but he'll definitely be a little more wary around the kitchen, even when he's done with heat.


	7. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gives Remus a bath. Remus cleans his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:  
> Attachment issues/attachment anxiety  
> Self depreciating thoughts   
> Self hatred  
> Stinging cuts  
> Blood  
> Jealousy

"You can deal with bathing him," Janus said, tossing the jeans in the laundry and placing the collar on the bathroom counter as he stood. Remus was giving scared little whimpers and other noises of alarm, but the alpha didn't look at him.

"... You're leaving?" Virgil questioned, brows high and ears back on his head in a visual representation of a sarcastic 'really?'. 

"It is indecent for me to be here when he is- exposed, before his first heat. Bathe him, dress him, and then I will return."

"Just stay. At least outside the door, please? He'll have a fit if you're not nearby."

Loathe as he was to listen to an omega, he had a point. He seemed to have a lot of those today.

"Alright, just outside," he agreed, and Virgil relaxed slightly.

"Could you grab him some clothes first, alpha?" The omega requested, and Janus happily noted he was back to questions instead of demands.

"Of course, darling," he purred, pecking a kiss to Virgil's forehead. A shrill whine came from the bathtub at the action, and Janus saw wide eyes pouting over the edge in his peripheral vision. He deigned to ignore them, making his way out of the room, and the whining turned louder- a little more distressed.

Virgil hoped he would hurry back. Next time they'd get clothes  _ before _ taking Remus' off- he hadn't realized Janus was so prude.

"Alpha will be back soon, Remus," he said, petting gently through the other's hair- but the soft action only seemed to make him more upset, so Virgil stopped, deciding to begin rinsing Remus off.

The sight of the blood rolling down the drain made him ache.

Remus hadn't deserved this. 

Virgil had seen violence towards other omegas before- towards himself, while he was still in training, but all of it could be rationalized. They were punished for acting out of turn, speaking when not spoken to. Maybe Virgil would be less upset if he hadn't  _ known  _ Remus was nesting- hadn't smelt it on him the moment he entered the kitchen. 

He'd been afraid Janus would hurt the other on  _ purpose _ while he was nesting.

He was an idiot. He should've known lying about something so important would end in disaster. He'd thought Janus would be kinder if he said Remus was going to be sick. It wasn't a total lie, being in heat did feel like being sick.

Should have just said Remus  _ was _ sick, said he could smell it and sent him back to his room. He hadn't thought Janus would hurt him so.

But it wasn't the alpha's fault for not knowing- it was Virgil's for not telling him.

When it seemed all extra blood had run down the drain, Virgil plugged it to begin filling the bath.

Thankfully, it didn't take long at all for Janus to be back, although there was quite the pointed frown on his face as he did so. Remus whimpered at the sight.

"Remus," he said, trying to force a neutral expression so as not to scare the other as he placed the clothing and towels on the toilet seat. "We are going to talk a little bit about your room when you're cleaned. I'm going to be just outside the door, alright?"

The omega looked to him, then the door. "... too far," he whined, upset again.

"It won't be for long. Trust Virgil, and stay silent, understood?" 

It was an order, and both omegas recognized it as such. Remus nodded, his lips sealed. He looked like he'd been kicked and was confused about why.

Janus left the room, and Virgil rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

He focused on Remus' hair first- give the other omega a bit of comfort before stinging his cuts. It didn't seem to matter much as Remus stared at him distrustfully without a single sound passing his lips. Which was ironic, because one of his orders had been to trust Virgil. The pure-bred poured the soap straight on the other's head behind his ears before massaging it in, and Remus cringed at the feeling. Virgil tilted the other's head back, rinsed the suds out of his hair before getting to work on his tail. He almost laughed at how violated Remus looked.

But he didn't- the sooner they were done, the sooner Remus would be back with their alpha. Generally, nesting was an important time for alpha or beta and omega to build bonds- form a softer relationship, but they'd already screwed that up. Virgil was just going to make sure this glass ball didn't shatter from hitting the ground- a few cracks were fine.

He poured soap on his hands, rubbed it in. 

"This is gonna sting," he warned before moving to wash Remus' arms. The omega growled at the pain, growled at  _ Virgil- _ but he didn't bite, didn't move to attack. He simply sat still as Virgil washed him.

The pure-bred sprayed him down once more when he was done. The water was faintly a pinkish-orange color when he drained it, pulling Remus to his feet to completely rinse his legs before wrapping him in a towel.

“Can you dress yourself?” Virgil asked, only for Remus to look at him- horribly confused. “Nevermind, just give me the towel- raise your arms.”

Janus had provided a low-back top for Remus to wear- fabric pooling down at his lower back and sleeves short enough not to reach any of his cuts. While Virgil would like to believe that was because he didn’t want to irritate Remus’ injuries, he thought it was more likely that the alpha just wanted to see all of the marks. It looked far too high-class and chic on the omega’s frame.

“Come on, out now,” Virgil said, and Remus clambered clumsily out of the bath, stepping onto the towel. Virgil helped him with the pants- bootcut, black against the white shirt. He buttoned them over Remus’ tail, the other omega’s hands on his shoulders for reluctant balance.

“He’s decent,” Virgil called, and Janus opened the door- a gentle tilt to his head. Instantly, Remus was wagging his tail, attention fully distracted by the alpha. Little cuts were riddled all across his cheeks, arms, and palms, but they were no longer bleeding, and Virgil considered that a victory.

“Hello, precious,” Janus said, and it was possible Remus could have looked more cheerful but it would have taken a bit of effort on his part. “You can speak now, it’s alright.”

"Missed you!" Remus said, and the alpha's gaze softened.

"Aren't you such a sweet, good boy?" He cooed, walking further into the bathroom to scoop the omega up, nuzzling their noses together as he carried him out. Virgil moved to open Remus' bedroom door, holding it open for the two- following shortly behind them, as if just to supervise. "How about this, darling, you tell me the one thing you want most in the entire world right now, and I'll get it for you. No limits, just tell me what you need."

Remus appeared lost at the question. His nose scrunched up on his face in thought.

The omega felt weirdly fuzzy. “Chocolate?” He asked, unsure of the answer- firstly because he’d never actually eaten chocolate, and secondly because he felt there was something else he should ask for. His mind was hazy and he felt dizzy, but he felt like he shouldn’t really be here.

He shook off the thoughts, and it was rather easy.

“I can get you chocolate, sweet. I just have one condition,” he placed the omega on his bed, and Remus hummed, curious. “Tidy up your room for me, and try to keep it that way.”   
  
Remus glanced around at the floor, the bed he was sat on. He felt fantastically comfortable, but-

If his alpha wanted something so simple, he could do it.

He stood, swaying slightly as he lifted the dirty clothes from the floor to place in the laundry basket. At least he could do that. Virgil sat on the floor by the clothes thrown out of his dresser earlier that morning. Why had Remus done that? It made his alpha upset. He sat across from the other omega, tilting his head- looking for guidance, as Virgil thought he would. With a short demonstration on how to fold each article of clothing, Remus was doing it himself, tidily putting it away in his dresser.

But it felt…  _ wrong. _

This wasn’t him. There was something wrong with him.

“Remus?” came the voice of his alpha, and Remus turned to him, vision bleary. “All you have left is making your bed. Do you need Virgil to help?”

“... No,”

“You can do it yourself?”

“No,” the mutt stuttered out, holding a hand to his head. “Don’t wanna, bad,”

“... You won’t get any chocolate if you don’t,” the alpha threatened playfully, for once looking unsure of himself.

“Alpha?” Virgil spoke up, making his way over to stand at the edge of the bed, placing his hands on one of Janus’ thighs. “Forgive my intrusion, but it’s important for Remus to still keep some of himself while he nests. I think- even if he made his bed, he’d end up ruining it later today because it isn’t comfortable to him.”

“... perhaps,” Janus mused. “I would still like for him to learn how to do it.”

“I will do my best to teach him, alpha.”

“Alright then- Remus, you’re allowed to make your bed a mess again immediately after. Just make it one time for me and you can have some chocolate,” Janus said, standing.

Remus wasn’t personally sure how worthwhile this was. He felt he should have asked for something else- like his alpha petting him. That always felt nice.

“We have to take all of the blankets off first,” Virgil explained, pulling them to the floor. It was almost a funny sight- rolled up, the sheets were the size of the omega.

“Every morning?” Remus asked desolately.

“Every morning,” Virgil confirmed.

“ _ Why? _ ” he whined, and the pure-bred sighed.

“It makes things look nice. You don’t have to do this during your heat or while you’re nesting, though.” The mutt stared at him uncomprehendingly, but Virgil knew the words would still make their way into his head. “It’s more important to be comfortable then- it’s in our instincts to  _ make it _ comfortable, and our heat won’t even start if we don’t make a nice enough nest.”

“What’s a nest?” Remus questioned, and Virgil sighed. 

“It’s just your bedroom- specifically your bed. When I nest, it’s, uhm.” He went somewhat pink in the cheeks. “I have some stuffed animals for it. Attachment items. I know you don’t really- you don’t have any of those, so for your first heat it’ll probably just be things around the house that you think are neat. Anyway, these thin blankets go on first.”

“There’s a shiny silver duckie on the sink, in the bathroom,” Remus said, eyes a little glazed. “Can I have that? I like it.”

“That’s a soap dispenser, darling,” Janus spoke.

“But can I have it?”

The alpha looked between Remus and Virgil- who wore a warning expression on his face- and huffed. 

“I suppose. I’ll take the soap out first, though.”

Remus hummed, happily nodding. “Thank you, alpha.”

“Good boy, using such nice manners.”

The omega practically preened at the praise. 

“There will be other things around the house, too, I’m sure,” Virgil said, forgoing teaching Remus how to make his bed and just making the thing on his own. “Anything you take a liking to, just take it to your bedroom.”

“... Not  _ anything _ ,” Janus tried to protest, and Virgil shot him a glare.

_ “Yes, Anything.  _ Just bring it to Janus first, in case it is dangerous the way it is- such as with the soap dispenser.”

“Tastes yummy,” Remus smiled brightly, wagging his tail hard enough that it hit at the back of his legs.

“And that is why you bring it to Janus first- it is not good to eat soap.”

“But-” Remus stuttered. “... tastes yummy.”

“Do not eat soap.” Virgil ordered sternly, and the wagging tail fell sadly. 

The bed made, Virgil looked to Janus for their next move.

“We’re going to leave you alone now, Remus. You can go anywhere you want in the house,” he winced, “including my bedroom, to find things for your nest. Just try to take care not to break anything, and be aware that it is alright if you do by accident. If you do, come find me and Virgil- we will be in my room. I will have Virgil clean up any broken shards so you do not cut yourself.”

“Okay,” Remus agreed easily. “... Can I just be with you?”   


  
“That defeats the purpose of making a nest, darling. If you spend all day with me and fail to make a nest, you won’t enter heat.”

“But I just want to spend time with you.”

“I will not leave your side once you are in heat.” Janus said. Remus pouted anyway. “I will put the chocolate and duck on your bedside table for you to do what you wish with. Good luck, Remus.” The alpha smirked a little, moving to peck a gentle kiss against Remus’ forehead. It had his skin searing, and Remus instantly knew he needed more of whatever  _ that _ was.

But Janus didn’t want that, so Remus couldn’t want that either.

He needed to make his nest.


	8. Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus begins making his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be skipping the update next week! Studying for the April ACT and I want to get all my fics formatted because currently my Google docs are a Mess lol
> 
> But that said, tw!:  
> Yelling  
> Arguing  
> Crying  
> Gaslighting  
> Pushing on bruises  
> Asking for affection from an abuser  
> Remus just being generally stupid

Explore the house. He could do that.

The mutt left his room cautiously. Inwardly he was trying to remember the last time he’d had this much freedom- but he was so set on his task that it was difficult to dwell on the thought.

Bathroom.

… he liked the rug. It was soft, and fluffy. But it was a little wet, from earlier, and he didn’t like that. So he looked in the cupboards and found one that was practically identical, rolled up neatly- but not for long.

Before leaving, his eyes caught on his collar- at eye level on the bathroom sink. Something made him reach up- grab that too. 

He took them to his room, because he didn’t think a rug could hurt him enough for Janus to have to alter it, and the collar already belonged to him. It was the only thing that he considered _his._ The remote wasn’t his, but the collar-? That was Remus’.

… he missed Janus.

The alpha had said he could go in his room, though! He could just pretend he was looking for something!

He made his way to the outside of his door, shuffling his feet a little in indecision until he heard voices shouting, muffled inside. It was difficult to make out what exactly they were saying, but they sounded angry. His _alpha_ sounded angry.

The omega was only frozen with indecision for a second longer. If Janus was angry, he needed his omega! But he had Virgil, and Virgil was his omega, too. But Virgil must not be doing a good job, if Janus was angry so soon after leaving Remus!

Hesitantly, he opened the door.

The shouting stopped.

“Remus, darling,” Janus said, immediately softening- and Remus decided coming in was a very good decision.

“I heard yelling,” he stuttered a little, hiding behind the door. Virgil looked like he’d been crying- eyes pink underneath, but he wasn’t crying now. He looked almost apathetic as Remus took a step inside to close the door behind him. “... Is Virgil okay?” Because his alpha didn’t look all that upset, or like he had even _been_ upset, but the other omega did. The pure-bred’s eyes lit a little at the question, almost confused.

“Virgil just did a very naughty thing earlier, and I’m making sure he knows it was bad to do,” Janus said, his voice nearly a growl when he said the omega’s name, and Virgil whimpered, eyes falling to the floor.

“What’d he do?” Remus asked after a moment. 

“... something that Virgil said earlier made me hurt you when you were nesting, which is a very bad thing to do to a nesting omega. He lied to me and told me you were going to be sick.”

  
  
“That’s against the rules,” Remus gasped, and Janus nodded solemnly.

“It is. I have all of my rules for a reason, and since Virgil didn’t listen to one of them, you got hurt.”

The mutt tried to think back, he really did, but-

“I can’t remember getting hurt,” he said, though it explained how his body ached- his back and arms and face stung and there was a pain in the back of his head. He thought he should be concerned that he didn’t remember, but he wasn’t- that concerned him more.

There was a sympathetic smile on his alpha’s face. 

“That’s okay, sweetie. Just know all the pain you’re in right now is Virgil’s fault.”

“That’s not-” the omega tried to interject, but there was fire in the glare Janus sent him, and he withered under the gaze. “Yes, alpha. I’m sorry, Remus.”

Puzzled, Remus stared at him for a long moment. When it ended, he suddenly brightened.

“I forgive you!” He exclaimed cheerfully. “So he doesn’t need discipline! I’m okay, and I forgive him, so everything is okay!” He fiddled with his fingers aimlessly, half daydreaming as Janus spoke again.

“Remus, you don’t understand, he could have _really_ hurt you,” Janus pressed.

“But he didn’t!” Remus said. “There’s no issues! Please don’t be mean to him, he already cried.”

Virgil’s eyes flew wide at that. For some reason Remus couldn’t understand, he looked away- ashamed. But Remus knew he wasn’t wrong- the pure-bred’s eyes were so puffy.

Janus hesitated- ran an annoyed hand across his face. “So long as he promises not to lie to me again. So long as he _learns_ from this mistake.”

“I won’t, alpha,” Virgil swore immediately. “I’ll tell the truth, even if I’m afraid, I promise.”

“Then I suppose- _for Remus-_ we’ll skip any punishment I otherwise might have given you. You should be extremely thankful to him.” It really was a shame. Janus had been excited to see that pretty pale skin marred with bruises.

Oh well. It wasn’t like there wouldn’t be other _opportunities._ … and perhaps this would lead to another lesson for Remus, depending upon how well-trained Virgil was. The mutt was too stupid for now to understand that punishments were _necessary_ , but to see what happens when an omega fails to receive their punishment for something an alpha blames them for… yes, this might be rather nice.

“Thank you, Remus,” Virgil said so sincerely that it made the mutt uncomfortable. Virgil was too kind for him, his whole demeanor made Remus uncomfortable.

No- because it wasn’t natural kindness. Because it was instilled, ingrained- not instinctual. Because it _wasn’t_ sincere, as Virgil acted like it was, as Virgil seemed to believe it was. That’s why it made Remus uncomfortable. 

Filtered memories scraped at his mind- something about Virgil defending him. He liked that Virgil, but it wasn’t because he was being defensive; it was because he was being _honest._

The omega wondered if Janus knew Virgil’s entire personality was a lie- what he would do if he realized that obedience alone was a lie. His rules were kinda contradictory.

Remus giggled at that realization.

“Do you need any help with your nest, darling? Anything at all?” Janus asked, back to that sweet version of himself, and Remus wondered if the alpha realized that _he_ was lying, too- pretending to be sweet. Surrounded by liars, Remus wondered if he was telling the truth about himself. He thought he was, but there were little thoughts in the back of his mind, too- ones that told him to run, since his collar was off. Ones that told him to escape.

But that would make his alpha upset. He didn’t want to do that, did he?

He shook his head, but paused- back to fiddling with his hands.

“Can I have pet?” He asked softly, and that little voice sounded so angry. He wondered which one of them was real- the one that hated being here, or the one that craved it.

“Of course, darling,” his alpha said, and Remus was pulled into his lap on the bed- which was definitely more than a pet, but the omega melted into the attention with a happy little whine. Janus chuckled as he reached behind his ears- scratching and petting him roughly, and Remus leaned into the touch, eyes closed as he smiled softly.

The alpha's fingers eventually grew bored of their positioning in Remus' hair, and one hand slowly fell. It went down to his neck, and the omega sucked in a quick breath as it poked and sent an aching pain through the spot. He didn't move away even as Janus continued prodding around what he was sure was a bruise on his neck. There was almost a hungry look in his eyes. He pulled Remus closer, looking over his shoulder at his back- gently pushing on bruises there, too, and Remus whimpered aloud.

"I'm sorry," he apologized meekly, a little teary- unsure what for, but knowing that if his alpha was being mean to him like this he must have done something to _deserve_ it. That quiet voice in his head seemed really angry at that idea, though.

"Oh darling," Janus said, a little breathy against Remus' ear. "You've done nothing wrong. You are absolutely _perfect."_

"But you're hurting me," Remus stuttered quietly.

"Only because you are so _beautiful_ when you're hurt," Janus responded easily. His lips hovered over Remus' neck for a moment, and he could feel his alpha's breath- deep and heavy and it made Remus' heart jump, fingers scrambling to clench into the alpha's clothing.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Alpha," Virgil spoke up quietly- just enough to interrupt. "You can claim him tomorrow, remember- please don't get carried away."

The breath at his neck released, and Remus was gently pulled back, but now his mind felt even _less_ concentrated than it had before he'd been sat on the alpha's lap.

"You're correct. Thank you, Virgil," Janus breathed. "Such an action should wait. Remus, please return to building your nest.

Oh yeah, that was what he'd been doing.

Well, he knew what he wanted for it next.

"Shirt," he mumbled. Janus didn't seem to hear him. "Shirt!" He repeated, a little louder, and the alpha frowned at him as he placed the omega back on the floor.

"Do you not like it?" He questioned, and Remus stomped on the ground- he could've screamed in frustration as the alpha preened for a moment, looking down at the black button-up with gold decal that he had changed into after Remus had bled onto his pyjamas.

"Alpha, he is asking to have it," Virgil said softly. "For his nest."

"Oh," Janus said softly. "Of course, darling," he said, unbuttoning the shirt to take it off before handing it to the omega. Remus trilled happily- glanced around the room carefully to see if there was anything else in there that he might like. The atmosphere was too stiff- black and white and gold and _cold_. Remus wrinkled his nose at it all, walking around to explore, holding the shirt close to his chest as if for comfort.

He felt like he was on some grand adventure into a heartless desert. It didn't feel much like his alpha at all! His alpha was warm and compassionate! The voice and several bruises screamed otherwise, for some reason. 

With one hand, Remus opened the closet door- hopping back the moment he did, as if afraid monsters would jump out at him. None did, so he decided it was safe to look closer. He squealed happily at what he found, reaching in with his one hand to lift them up.

"Oh my god," Janus choked out, unable to say much more as his cheeks went red at the sight of the snake slippers Remus had pulled from his closet- the head at the front with the body trailing far behind one's feet as they walked. He looked to Virgil, who quickly looked away upon catching his eye- but he was clearly trying to hold back a smile, or worse, a laugh, and Janus could do nothing about it as Remus continued to look through the closet, setting the items aside.

"Whatsis?" The omega questioned, pulling out a small box, and Janus relaxed a little- nothing incriminating there.

But Remus continued to fiddle with it, and after a moment he found a winding handle underneath- rotating it carefully backwards.

When he released it, the box popped open to reveal a tiny man in a suit with a cane and a tophat, a mirror set underneath the lid, and Remus gave a delighted little gasp as it began playing the song "Razzle Dazzle"- twinkling through the melody as the man rotated on a tiny pedestal.

Virgil thought it was silly that he was learning more about his alpha through the objects Remus was finding buried in his closet than through actually talking to his alpha.

Remus crawled into the closet- paused for a long moment, full still and silent to the point the alpha began to worry about him.

"Do I have a closet in my room?" He called out curiously, and after Janus gave an affirming noise he gave a sweet little hum. "That's good." He reached into the back of the closet- held up a yellow worm on a string that was wearing a tophat. "Can I have this too?"

Janus sighed, well aware that if he'd made Virgil respect him at all before this moment it was gone now.

"Yes, you can have that too," he sighed, and his omega beamed happily.

After raiding the closet, Remus finally deemed himself finished in Janus' bedroom. He carried his armful of new stuff back to his own, immediately glancing around the thing.

"Oh, there," he exclaimed softly, making his way over to his closet and depositing the objects on the floor next to it. He slid open the door to find a perfectly empty, tiny space- exactly what he was looking for.

The omega undid his bed, carried the softest of his blankets and pillows over and laid them out inside for comfort- grabbed his collar and the rolled up rug and laid the rug just outside the closet, where he could feel it if he wanted to- along with the slippers. He hung the worm from the hanger pole inside and placed the shirt and music box by the pillows.

It was getting there. He already felt about a million times more comfortable here than he had when he woke up in the spacious room, but he was still missing some things- a _lot_ of things.

Light, that had to be one- otherwise he wasn't completely sure, but he knew he'd figure it out.

He crawled out of his space- glanced to the collar sat outside and frowned. He needed a place for that.

Then he gasped, smacking a hand against his forehead. He didn't _need_ a place for that, he already had one!

Remus grabbed the thing, cheerfully snapping it back around his neck, where it locked into place.

That strange voice in his head was louder than it had ever been. It was making him dizzy. Remus put his hands over his ears- whining in distress as he waited for it to settle down- and eventually, it did. It thought he was stupid for putting the collar back on- but that didn't make any sense! It was _his_ collar, why wouldn't he put it back on?

He sighed as the internal anger petered off, then scurried out of his room in search of a light.  
  



	9. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets lights in his nest. Virgil makes burgers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return! Now for your regularly scheduled sadistic Janus!
> 
> Chapter Tw:  
> Hitting   
> Punishments  
> Stockholm Syndrome (basically)  
> Glass cuts  
> Burning  
> Toxic behavior/power roles  
> Bruising

The omega skipped past Virgil and Janus' room thoughtfully- though he hesitated slightly at Virgil's door, something itching him to go inside. But he was on a mission, and that mission required stealing a light- and he didn't want to steal one of Virgil's, that would be mean!

This house was practically a mansion, though, so he was sure he would find one to his liking in one of the many empty rooms.

Most of the rooms past Virgil's were also bedrooms- Remus' tail wagged at the thought of pups, because that was  _ surely _ what these must be for! His alpha was the best- planning so far ahead. None of the rooms had lights that stuck out to him, though, so he continued on after a cursory glance into each of them.

He eventually came upon the end of the hallway before a set of stairs leading down once more. He followed it- feeling rather small in a grand space.

That staircase led to a room with glass windows, a patio sat outside and a pool just a little further than that, but Remus' eyes lit up as he caught sight of a string of fairy lights.

That was it. He wanted those.

But he shuffled a moment before heading back upstairs, practically running before he remembered that was against the rules and it turned to a very brisk walk.

The omega huffed for a second outside of his alpha's room before pushing open the door.

"Alpha?" He questioned quietly. The man was sat at his desk now, still shirtless, Virgil kneeling under it with his head leaning on the alpha's thigh as Janus gently pet through his hair. The pure-bred looked slightly flushed, but otherwise the situation looked rather ordinary.

"Darling," Janus responded in turn, not even glancing to Remus, and the mutt found that he  _ really  _ didn't like that.

"I found something I want but I can't get it myself," he explained. 

"Alright, give me just a moment. I left the chocolate and the duck on your bedside table, in case you wish to entertain yourself while you wait."

Remus didn't want to wait at  _ all, _ but if his alpha was busy, he supposed he  _ could _ .

"Okay, thank you, alpha," he mumbled, and left the room.

For a moment he just paced outside, ringing his hands together in anticipation. He  _ really  _ wanted those lights. But he could wait. He repeated it to himself over and over,  _ determined _ to please. He didn't even want the chocolate right now- fixated as he was on his goal.

Finally, Janus left his room- wearing another shirt, followed by Virgil, and Remus straightened, tail flapping behind him. The alpha paused a second, and his tail fell- wondering if he did something wrong-?

"You put the collar back on," Janus said, tone almost curious as Remus began to wag his tail once again.

"It's mine!" He said eagerly.

"That it is," the alpha responded. "Perhaps I should get you a better one- for your nesting, at least."

A gift? Remus couldn't believe it! He couldn't remember ever getting a gift! He couldn't remember a lot of things right now, but that seemed very important.

"What was it you wanted me to get for you, puppy?" Janus questioned, and Remus led the way.

When they arrived, he pointed happily to the lights.

"Want those!" He said. "But I think I'd hurt myself getting them down."

"It was a good thing you came to me, good boy," Janus said, petting at his head for a distracted second, and Remus felt woozy. It was such a small amount of affection but he felt like it flooded every part of him. He could get addicted.

The voice was angry at the idea, but he was getting used to ignoring it now.

Janus seemed to easily take the lights down, rolling them up as he went to hand them to Remus. The omega was adorably excited about the whole thing, and it made Janus' heart melt a little. He wasn't sure if all omegas were like this, or if he'd just gotten lucky- strange, since he'd decided to keep Remus specifically for his rebellious tendencies.

It was fun to have a  _ reason  _ to cause pain. Janus didn't personally enjoy his darlings being  _ confused  _ about their punishments- he preferred pushing them to the limit with rules until they broke under the pressure of them all. It was  _ precious  _ when omegas would continue to apologize,  _ knowing _ they were in the wrong. But he adored this version of Remus- he'd have to tape him, in case he was like Virgil and didn't remember much of his heats or nesting, although nesting tended to be engraved. He would love to show him just how  _ pathetic  _ he was.

Blood rushed south, and Janus had to take a deep breath to regain his own composure.

"It's still missing things," Remus said, his words a little slurred as he spoke. The omega didn't even seem to notice how  _ vulnerable  _ he was right now. Janus' instincts  _ demanded _ he kidnap him, tie him up, keep him for himself- but Remus was already his. All he had to do was wait, no hunting required. "I dunno what, though."

"Perhaps if we eat lunch, you'll get a clue. We can put these in your room until then."

After a second, Remus nodded. "Okay."

He hadn't realized that much time had flown by. When had they eaten breakfast? Was he hungry? He wasn't even hungry when they first ate, but it was the same feeling now, and he hadn't felt stuffed after the last meal- so he assumed he would be able to eat just fine.

"Virgil, go prepare lunch while I help Remus put these up," the alpha ordered, and Virgil scurried off.

When the two made it back to Remus' room, the omega made a beeline for his closet and the alpha hummed thoughtfully.

"... you've decided to nest in your closet?" He questioned as Remus slid opened the door, revealing his small space.

"... it’s comfy," the omega explained, suddenly concerned. "Is it okay?"

"It's alright. If the space concerns you so much though, I will see about placing you in a smaller room." Mostly Janus was concerned about Remus having his heat in such a tiny space- but if worse came to worst, the omega didn't really  _ need  _ to stay in his nest once he'd started, and Janus could handle an omega in heat being upset and whiny from his moving them- they were already upset and whiny anyway.

"I think I'd like that," Remus responded after a moment. "But still close, right?"

"Virgil's bedroom has a walk-in closet. If you wanted, you two could just switch. After your heat, though, darling- if you're good."

"Can I see?" The omega asked brightly. "Haven't seen Virgil's room since he unloaded, can I?"

The alpha looked at him curiously. "Certainly," he said after a moment. "It isn't as if he deserves any semblance of privacy- you can both enter each other's rooms whenever you please."

"Just not yours?"

"Just not mine," Janus confirmed. It kinda rubbed Remus the wrong way, but he wasn't sure why. "Now come on- we'll put the lights up first."

Janus did that task mostly by himself, despite his use of 'we'- Remus was distracted by his own hands, making an "itsy bitsy spider" kind of motion as he sat on the floor. He seemed rather fond of playing with his hands, Janus thought. Fidgeting. Perhaps he'd buy his little pet a cube to play with. The alpha smiled at the idea, a happy growl leaving him, and Remus' eyes shot up- wondering if he was displeased with something. At the sight of the grin, he relaxed, and returned to his hands.

It took too long for Janus to finish up. If Remus hadn't been  _ with  _ the alpha, he was sure he would be getting upset- if not already throwing a tantrum.

"Do you think Virgil is okay?" He asked sweetly, and for once, that angry little voice was quiet- listening closely, hopefully for Janus' answer.

"Likely not," the alpha responded, entirely too cheerful with the idea. "I only just claimed him last night. My giving  _ you  _ more attention has to be hurting him."

"... oh," Remus breathed.

"It isn't entirely your fault, sweet. You are  _ far  _ more important right now."

"And he made you hurt me, earlier," Remus remembered, saying it aloud in an effort to reassure himself while Janus' eyes lit up.

"Yes, good boy for remembering," the alpha praised. "It is not a true punishment if I am only taking a bit of time longer to put up your lights than I should, or could. I'm only being careful."

"Careful," Remus repeated, and Janus winked, stringing up the last line of lights.

When they made it downstairs, Janus didn't enter the kitchen. He sat at the dining table, adjusted himself in his seat slightly before speaking. 

"Fetch Virgil and tell him I am ready to eat."

The omega nodded, skipping away and into the kitchen.

It was… a bit of a sight.

Glass lay across the floor. Remus thought Virgil should've cleaned that up. It made the mutt feel somewhat sick. Useless. Why did he suddenly hate himself so much?

He shook off the thoughts with a great deal of effort.  _ Focus. _

The other omega was shuffling around in black socks. There were small smears of orange on the white tile, and Remus didn't know whose blood it was. He noticed that Virgil still hadn't changed out of Janus' shirt, but his eyes were so dark it was clear he wasn't aware of it.

Virgil didn't really seem to be aware of anything, and Remus wasn't sure how to fix that.

There were burns on his hands.

"Virgil?" He asked shyly, suddenly unsure of himself. The kitchen was his least favorite room in the house, Remus decided. Virgil looked to him, confused, but his eyes didn't brighten in recognition. "Why are you walking on glass?" He blurted, which wasn't what he was supposed to say but it was a start.

The pure-bred glanced downward- muttered. "I deserve it," he responded quietly, and Remus felt sick. This was wrong, this was bad.

"Why are your hands all burnt?"

"I don't deserve potholders," he said. Remus gave a slightly distressed whine. "Is Alpha ready to eat?" The omega asked, and the mutt nodded after a moment. "Okay. I made burgers. Do you like burgers?"

"I think so," Remus huffed, unsure if this was something he could move on from, but Virgil smiled softly.

"That's good. I hope Alpha does, too. He didn't give me a list."

And Virgil reached for the metal handle of the pan- reached for the spatula and held the hot handle, wincing as he squeezed tight- like he  _ wanted  _ to be burned- and pulled the burgers out of the pan, one by one onto their own plates, with their own buns.

It was far too distressing for the nesting omega to watch, and he stumbled back a step, whimpering in alarm- unsure whether he could  _ help  _ or not, but finally figured one way he  _ could _ .

"Alpha!" He called, turning his head to the door, and instantly Virgil released the pan, dropping to his knees on the glass and leaning his head against the bottom cupboard, holding his hands and crying softly. The sight broke a little part of Remus he hadn't known existed before that moment, but he shuffled around the glass- unwilling to put himself in a position of pain unless his alpha requested it.

"... oh, Virgil," their alpha sighed after a second's hesitation at the door. "You are pathetic, aren't you?" He questioned, and Remus shifted from foot to foot as the other omega cried harder into his burnt palms.

Was Janus helping? Was the crying good? He shouldn't doubt his alpha.  _ He shouldn't doubt his alpha. _

Still he whined, tail between his legs and ears pointed back on his skull. Janus looked at him piteously, and Remus wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't like it.

The alpha took a breath- straightened- and his next words were an order, not to be defied. "Virgil, come here," he demanded, and the little purebred placed one charred hand against the cupboard, using it to climb to his feet shakily, shuffling towards Janus along the wall so he didn't simply fall forward, but the alpha allowed it.

The look in the omega’s eyes was fully dismayed as he arrived in front of Janus- completely hopeless, and the alpha tilted his chin up to see it better. He tutted, glanced to Remus as if unsure- and sighed.

"Virgil, I'm going to slap you," the alpha said to the whimpery little omega, and his eyes widened a fraction- his whimpering slowed.

"What for?" He asked raspily, voice high with the words as Remus fiddled again with his hands- worried,  _ confused. _

"For hurting Remus earlier, and for hurting yourself just now."

"I deserved a punishment," he whispered, but it was almost  _ hopeful  _ now.

"That you did," Janus nodded. "But let me establish yet another rule: _only_ _I_ am to punish you. _Only_ _I_ am to play with you. Only _I_ am to touch you in a sexual manner. _No_ _one-_ not yourselves, each other, or a stranger- are to _ever_ do so without my _explicit_ permission, understood?"

"I deserved it," Virgil repeated, but he sounded less sure now.

"Then next time, you will  _ request it, _ " and here Janus gripped his chin tight, pulling him up onto his toes. "Because  _ only I  _ can decide  _ how much _ is  _ enough." _ A beat of hesitation as he looked over the omega's expression, softening. "And how much is too much," he said gently. "Now, back against the wall."

"He doesn't need to," Remus finally spoke up softly. "I forgave him, he doesn't  _ need-" _

" _ But he did not forgive himself,"  _ Janus hissed, cutting the omega off shortly. "And he  _ will not _ until I give him a punishment for his actions."

And Virgil had already obeyed.

The pure-bred's chest was heaving outward, but there was a light in his eye that hadn't been there when Remus entered the room.

Janus placed his hand around Virgil's neck, raised his arm in preparation for a strike, and Virgil held his breath- gazing at the palm with something like determination.

"Ten," Janus stated simply, and Virgil nodded.

The palm came down quick enough that all Remus saw was Virgil's head snapping to the side, a bright red print forming on his cheek as Janus' hand was suddenly in a different position. And then he raised it again- waited for Virgil to turn his head back before he spoke.

"Nine," he said, and slapped it across again.

Remus looked to the ground- closed his eyes to avoid the sight.

By the time the alpha was finished, a clear purple handprint sat on Virgil's cheek, spotty and surrounded with irritated red. The omega was crying, but he appeared more dazed than hurt. When Janus said "zero," Virgil smiled, and it was  _ dazzling _ .

"Thank you, Alpha," he croaked, so sincere it was as if Janus had given him the world rather than bruises.

The alpha's fingers loosened around Virgil's neck, moved to the back of it and gently tilted his head up. He was growling in a pleased manner as he pecked the softest touch of kisses against the omega's cheek, practically worshipping the mark as his other hand fell behind Virgil's ear, gently scratching, and the omega was melting in seconds.

"You are so good, so,  _ so  _ good for me, darling," Janus murmured against his skin, knowing for a fact that he had bought the perfect omega.


	10. Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus, Virgil, and Remus eat lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:  
> Self depreciating thoughts  
> Knife mention  
> Lying  
> Food  
> Death mention
> 
> Think that's all ^^

"... I can get the food," Remus finally spoke up, interrupting Virgil and Janus' strange moment. "It's already cooked, I can finish it."

"You will sweep that mess first," Janus ordered. "I need no more cut feet. The broom is in the closet in the hall. I prefer my burgers with lettuce, tomato, onions, cheese, olives, and pickles."

"... just lettuce and tomato, please?" Virgil requested softly, unsure entirely if he was actually  _ allowed  _ to be even a bit picky, but his words were rewarded with a gentle pet from his alpha before he was scooped up bridal-style with a squeak, so he guessed he was okay now.  _ Forgiven- _ and it was enough to forgive himself.

"Okay!" Remus exclaimed after a second's hesitation, and his alpha gave him an approving nod before carrying Virgil out.. Right, was it lettuce first- no, no, a broom! Right! In the hallway...?

By the time Remus had swept and thrown away the mess, he'd almost completely forgotten what the two had wanted on their burgers. If he thought about it, it was impossible to envision the ingredients, and he didn't want to ask again- his alpha would call him stupid. He  _ was  _ stupid, forgetting like that. Honestly, he was such a useless omega, he was lucky to even be  _ alive- _

He stumbled back on the balls of his feet, whimpering as his tail tucked itself between his legs.

This was so easy. This should be so  _ easy.  _ Why did he-? Why was he overthinking it so much? Why was he so upset with himself?

He looked to the blood on the floor and breathed a sigh, leaning under the sink to grab a rag and moistening it to wipe the floor. He wanted his alpha. Where had Janus gone? Where was his alpha?

When he stood again, whining in distress, he remembered- eyes fixing on the meal and glazing over for a moment.

The food was getting cold.

He dropped the rag to the ground- washed his hands and made his way to the fridge. 

There were a lot of things in there. He wasn't used to seeing so much food. He hovered his hand over it all, one ingredient at a time- and when it felt right, he would grab the thing, carry it to the counter, and do it again.

A head of lettuce. A tomato. Mayonnaise, he was pretty sure people put that on sandwiches. An onion. Mustard. Olives. Pickles. Lemon juice. Blue cheese. Tabasco hot sauce. Ketchup.

… yeah, this felt right.

His alpha had asked for a lot of things on his burger. Just to be safe, Remus added a little bit of everything- although the tomato was a bit of a struggle, and made a juicy mess everywhere when he sunk his nails in for a piece to put on the alpha's sandwich, and the part of the onion he peeled off was very flaky- but maybe that was normal.

Remus also didn't really like how uneven the burger looked. He wondered if that was because of the uncut pickle or olives. Was he supposed to cut them? He didn't trust himself with a knife, or know where to find one. 

At least he remembered Virgil's sandwich. Lettuce and… pickle. He was pretty sure. He put some ketchup and hot sauce on too, because- in Remus' opinion- everything could do with a little bit more ketchup and hot sauce.

In fact, ketchup and hot sauce were the  _ only  _ things he put on his own burger- and a bit of the cheese, because he thought it looked… interesting.

He was pretty satisfied with his work, and it showed in the mutt's wagging tail as he carried Virgil and Janus' plates out to the dining room, placing them cheerfully in front of the two. Then he went back to the kitchen, grabbed his plate, and pranced back to sit across from the omega and alpha- who were making very… confused? Faces as they stared at their food.

Remus just watched them, not yet eating.

"Remus," the alpha started. "What exactly," he hesitated. "What is, I mean to say. What is on this?"

Remus preened, because he had paid much closer attention to what he put on than what Janus had requested- just in case his alpha asked. He listed off all of the ingredients, and his alpha blinked owlishly at him.

"Lemon juice," the man repeated, and Remus nodded eagerly. "Hot sauce?" And again, the mutt nodded. The alpha gave a hefty sigh. "Listen, Remus, I cannot-"

Before he could continue, Virgil was scooping his own burger up- wincing as it irritated his burns- and shoving a large bite in his mouth before immediately dropping the sandwich back to his plate. "Thank you, Remus," he said around a mouthful, cutting off whatever Janus' next words were by elbowing the alpha gently in the stomach, immediately shaking his hands after in an attempt to relieve some of the burn.

Virgil's eyes began watering, and he swallowed. "Uhm, can I ask what's on mine?" He questioned, and Remus happily repeated the four ingredients. He'd never thought he'd be such a good cook that the people who ate his meals would cry! Or maybe Virgil was crying from the injuries on his hands. "... it's delicious, thank you," the pure-bred croaked, and Remus was so happy that his throat made a sort of yipping noise that he was pretty sure he'd never made before. Janus' expression softened at hearing it, and he sighed again- raising his own burger resignedly to his lips and chewing it resolutely.

"... thank you, Remus," the alpha finally said after a long moment of chewing. "It is certainly very… interesting. I have never tasted…  _ anything _ , like it. Are you certain this was mayonnaise?"

"It was white," Remus said in response.

"Yes, I- something on my burger is tasting slightly like… cool whip. Very…" and he seemed to struggle with himself, choking on his next word. " _... good." _

Apparently the words were good enough, because Remus' tail hitting the back of his chair was audible to all three in the room.

"How is your nest coming, Remus?" Virgil asked, fed another bite of his burger by Janus- which he wrinkled his nose at before gently pushing his plate away from himself.

"Good!" The mutt exclaimed, digging into his own burger happily. "I think. It feels like it's still missing a lot."

"Any idea what's missing?"

"Uhm…" Remus trailed, thinking honestly about it. "It doesn't feel like home," he finally said.

"Home?" Janus chimed in curiously, also setting his own burger aside as Remus swung his legs back and forth on his chair. That was fun. It made his feet feel dizzy! Oh, his alpha had asked a question.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "It's comfy, but it- it feels like for someone else. I'm not used to comfy."

His alpha considered this information for a long enough moment that Remus almost forgot what they had been talking about.

"Remus, where is your favorite place to be?" Janus questioned, and the omega's ears perked up.

"Next to you, alpha!" He said immediately, and the words made his head spin once they were said aloud- the two voices in his head fighting so harshly he was pretty sure he could  _ see  _ the sparks.

"Before you met me," Janus clarified, though he looked pleased with the answer.

Before? Well, that was going to take thought. Remus wrinkled his nose.

"Take your time," the alpha chuckled slightly.

"Didn't have a happy place before," Remus mumbled. "Happy place was just… away."

"Away?" 

"Mhm," he nodded hesitantly, eyes glazing over. "Away from everything and everyone. I- I- they're all scary, everyone's  _ mean, _ I-" his breath shortened a little, and hands darted to his mouth as if holding back his own panic. "... I liked the woods," Remus finally claimed. "Always felt like they'd never find me there, but they always did."

"Of course they did," Janus waved a dismissive hand, then thought on what he had to say- what exactly his words meant to his little pet. "I suppose the owners of the shelters you've been to never told you. It would be rather irresponsible of an alpha or beta to allow an omega to roam without some tracking device." He wrapped his arm around Virgil's waist where the omega was perched silently on his lap, reaching across the table to take Remus' hand. "I'm sorry they were mean to you, darling, but you trust me, right?"

What a question! "Of course I do!" Remus said, grabbing Janus' hand with both of his own. They seemed so  _ small  _ in comparison.

"Then you trust when I say that everything they did was for your own good. Omegas are very precious- you are! As an alpha, or a beta, it is our job to keep you all  _ safe _ ."

"Like your rules," Remus connected. "To be safe?"

"Precisely, good boy," the alpha praised. "That's what the tracker is for. We put them in omegas so that you never get lost, because you can't take care of yourself like an alpha or beta could."

Remus was pretty sure that was wrong, but he didn't want to call his alpha a liar. "Why?" He asked instead of an outright accusation.

"Because, darling, who would take care of you when you're nesting? When you go into heat? That is what alphas and betas are  _ for _ ."

"But alphas and betas are mean," the mutt said again. "And I can take care of myself! I did, I-" he paused, face scrunched as he tried to think. "I did. For, for a little bit…" after a long moment, he gasped. "That's it! My nest needs sticks! And leaves! And dirt! It's the scent, that's why it's icky right now." Remus wiggled his nose. "Needs more earthy scents, smells too clean." It was so  _ clear  _ now that he'd realized it.

Janus had paled considerably at the news. "... darling, we cannot just bring random bits of nature inside, what if they have bugs or bacteria?"

"I never got sick when I lived out there," the omega pouted. "I want a stick!" He hit his hands against the table.

"A nesting omega won't settle," Virgil hummed softly, tucked against the alpha's neck. "You'll have to give him his way."

"I can't give him a  _ stick, _ " Janus hissed, and the mutt began pounding his fists rhythmically against the table.

"Stick! Stick! Stick!" He chanted, only ceasing when Janus finally let out an " _ Okay, okay!" _

"I will allow you  _ one  _ stick for your nest, but  _ no  _ dirt or leaves."

"Worms?" The little omega questioned with a tilt to his head.

" _ No worms.  _ One stick, and maybe by the time of your next heat we will have found more sanitary items for you to be attached to."

Remus highly doubted it. But if he was allowed a stick, that meant...

"We get to go outside?" He questioned excitedly.

"You and I do, yes. Virgil, you'll have to stay here for now; I don't want you walking around in the woods with burnt hands and cut feet."

"I can treat my injuries, alpha," the omega murmured tiredly. "If you only give me a kit."

Janus was silent for a moment, chewing his bottom lip. "... no, I- I'll treat them for you- all but the bruise on your cheek. What you did to yourself was too much. Consider this a punishment of its own."

"You taking care of me?" The omega giggled quietly, "that's a punishment?"

"If I say it is, and I do."

"Well, I like that punishment, but I don't think I deserve it." Virgil's words were starting to become slightly slurred. "Maybe if you added a flogging…"

"Hopeless," the alpha breathed- something like concern dotting his voice as the omega fell asleep in his arms, but he kept his expression blank- stern, if anything.

After a second, Remus spoke up, voice tinny. "Is he dead? Did he just die?"

"No, he's only sleeping," Janus huffed in response, humored by the mutt. “Probably not for much longer… Remus, sweet, do you know how to make tea?”

Remus blinked, opened his mouth, but before he could even answer Janus was laughing.

“No, silly question, of course you don’t. I’m going to teach you.”

“Teach me?” Remus asked on a breath, excitement rushing back suddenly. “You?”

“Well, Virgil can’t very well do it in this state, can he?” The alpha questioned, rising to his feet with the pure-bred slumped against him in one arm, Janus’ other hand petting softly down his back but offering no support. “Take these plates first- go dump them in the trash.”

Wide eyes looked up into Janus’, and back down to his unfinished burger. Remus’ own was about half finished, but he still didn’t feel all that hungry, just as he hadn’t that morning. His lips pouted out gently.

“Didn’t you like it?” He asked, and the alpha froze- wrinkled his nose a little before his features smoothed out into a smile.

“It was delicious, Remus, but me and Virgil weren’t particularly hungry.”

  
  
“Oh. Okay,” the omega said softly. “... you’re sure?”

  
  
“Certain. You are a wonderful chef, we will have to teach you how to make more dishes. In the meantime, however, we will start with tea.”

With a broad grin, Remus nodded, excited for time to spend with his alpha.


	11. T(r)ea(ts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and Remus make tea. Janus has Remus try different treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started a new fic and will be rotating uploads! Searching will now update every other week, and on off weeks I will update "Below the Surface!" Today I posted the first chapter, which can be found here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782992/chapters/73267281
> 
> But on to Searching!  
> Tw for this chapter:  
> Food  
> Talk of injuries and bad treatment for them  
> Talk of getting rid of/selling kids
> 
> This one is mostly fluffy 💖

Remus moved to dump all of the food on one plate before stacking them three tall and carrying them to the kitchen. Then he dumped them in the garbage in the corner and placed the dishes in the sink. He wasn’t supposed to wash them yet- something in him said that, but… rinsing. He could do that. The omega carefully washed any remaining crumbs down the sink from each plate before turning his attention again to his alpha.

“The first thing you’ll need to make tea is a kettle. I prefer an old fashioned stove kettle, which I keep in this cupboard- right next to the fridge." Janus opened the cabinet and grabbed the kettle one-handed, tapping it against the door to close it again and then handing the kettle to Remus. "Fill it with water," he ordered, so Remus did. "On the stove," he said, so Remus placed it down while Janus cooed to Virgil, scratching behind the omega's ears.

Remus didn't like that Janus was giving Virgil his attention, but he found that he definitely liked this  _ side  _ of his alpha. He just wished he were in Virgil's place. The fact he wasn't made a cold chill travel down his spine.  _ Hell _ , he wanted a hug.

The mutt hesitantly reached to the stove handle, looking up to his alpha for approval before turning it gently. He'd seen this part done before, he was pretty sure. One of his temporary alphas had been  _ obsessed _ with cooking shows. That one had gotten rid of him because his food was 'lousy.' He was glad Janus and Virgil liked it, at least.

"What now?" He asked, and his alpha gave a happy hum.

His alpha. Gosh, he really liked that.

"Now we wait for the pot to yell at us," Janus responded.

"It talks?"

"Screams. Come here." The alpha walked to the fridge, opening the door and holding it there with his leg. In his sleep, Virgil gave a mumbled whimper at the sudden chill, nuzzling against the alpha and moving his arms up to be pinned between himself and Janus. … it was cute, Remus had to admit.

"Did you have the chocolate in your room?" Janus asked, and the mutt shook his head. He'd forgotten about it. "Alright, well, that's one of the things I am considering as treats for the two of you. While we wait for the water to boil, you can taste some of the others- tell me which are your favorites." The alpha reached inside, picking up and handing packages to Remus. Then he closed the door and squatted to the lower cupboard by the fridge, pulling out a few more for the omega. Remus carried the armful of stuff to the counter, laying it carefully down.

"This will never happen again," Janus warned, "but in order to figure out what you like, you may try a bit of all of these."

Honestly, Remus didn't know what half of the stuff Janus had pulled out was. His diet so far had mostly been limited to kibble and fast food, along with whatever he found in the trash. He'd had the occasional real meal, but even those were rare- he'd been eating better this past couple of day than at any alpha's home he'd ever been to. Snacks had  _ never _ been an option- most of the alphas he'd been with kept their cupboards locked so he wasn't even tempted.

He was paralyzed with indecision, and he gave a small whimper of confusion to show it.

"One at a time, it's alright. Here, this one first," the alpha guided, grabbing one of the packages from the counter and giving it to Remus. "Beef jerky. It tends to be a favorite among alphas- remember, it's okay if you don't like it when you try it, just tell me. Rip it along the seam."

Assuming that the seam was the slightly thinner part at the top, Remus bit at the corner with his teeth, peeling it off. He pulled the bag apart, reeling back slightly as the scent hit his nose  _ far  _ too strongly when it opened. After a pause spent blinking back overwhelmed tears, Remus reached a hand inside to grab a small piece and stuck it in his mouth, chewing.

And he kept chewing… and chewing… and chewing, before he was finally able to swallow.

"Tough," he finally said.

"Alpha teeth come to more of a point, so it is easier for us to chew at it."

"I might like to suck on it. Don't like the scent," Remus whined. Janus grabbed the bag from him and put it back on the counter before giving him another that looked almost the same.

"Try this one- it's also beef jerky, but it's a little hotter."

It didn't feel that hot, between Remus' fingers, and the omega narrowed his eyes at it.

"Spicy," Janus clarified.

"Oh. I like spicy," Remus responded quietly. He opened the bag and carefully grabbed a small piece of jerky to put on his tongue. By the time he'd closed his lips around it, he was humming a high note of joy, smiling broadly behind sealed lips as he chewed with shining eyes.

"I take it you like that one?" Janus questioned. and Remus nodded eagerly, reaching into the bag for another-

Only for his alpha to snatch it away and seal it with one hand, placing it next to the other jerky. Remus  _ whined. _

" _ Noooo,"  _ the omega squealed unpleasantly, reaching for the jerky and only becoming more upset as his alpha held him away from it.

"We have more to try, Remus. I do not want you getting a stomachache from eating too much." The alpha ignored Remus' pouts and whimpers to grab another small baggie, this one appearing as if it didn't seal again. "Try this one- chips. Are you a fan of salty things?"

"The only bad taste is bitter," Remus said grumpily in response, taking the bag of chips reluctantly. "But spicy is the best."

"When you've finished taste testing everything, you can have another piece of that jerky," Janus bribed, and his mutt's expression lit up immediately.

"Promise?"

"That is the point of a treat, sweet- to exchange something that I want for something that you want."

"Ooh," the omega hummed quietly, opening the chips with his teeth.

When Remus was finished, he was rather surprised to find that the jerky wasn't actually his favorite treat of the bunch. Janus had had him try this thing called 'cilantro' and it was the weirdest thing Remus had ever tasted, but it definitely went at the top of his list. It tasted like soap, and Remus was  _ never  _ allowed to taste soap, so when Janus had told him it was an actual food he had gawked at him. Cilantro, spicy jerky, peppers (they tasted oddly fresh), and these spicy little candies called Red Hots sat happily at the top of his list. 

When he'd finished, the kettle was indeed building up into something sounding like a scream, and Virgil was stirring quietly in Janus' arms- small murmured whimpers as he woke to the sound, and the alpha pecked a couple kisses on Virgil's forehead, flicking the stove off and hushing him until he fell asleep again, flopping once more against his alpha's chest.

"We'll wake him when it is time to dress his wounds," Janus said by way of explanation. "Remus, would you return the treats to the fridge and cupboard for me?"

Without hesitation, the omega did, only pausing once he'd put away all but the jerky. He looked up to his alpha hopefully.

"Hand it here," he said fondly, then opened the bag and held it in the same hand he held Virgil in. He gave Remus a small piece, and the omega chittered happily as he nibbled on it. Janus carefully re-sealed the bag, then placed it in his pocket. "I think it better to tend to Virgil in my room, so we will use the first aid kit upstairs."

"We?" Remus questioned.

"It's a valuable skill- one even more valuable than dishes. I assume you have never learned?"

Remus shook his head in the negative.

"Have you ever even had your own wounds tended?" Janus asked, removing the pot from the stove, though he sounded like he already knew the answer.

Again, Remus shook his head, but he froze after a second, thinking hard. "I think- one time I broke my leg, when I ran away, and I got caught really quick that time. They lined a stick up to it and wrapped some bandages around it, and I wasn't allowed to walk on it for a long while."

"It was more likely a fracture. For a pure bred, they would put a cast on it so it would heal without imperfections. It was your right leg?" Remus nodded. "I assumed so, you have a slight limp. Rest assured you won't ever receive such base treatment again, under my care. I can afford to treat you like a pampered little pet- if you're good, of course. Most alphas would not give a mutt the luxury."

"Is it bad to be a mutt?" Remus questioned softly as Janus pulled out two small teabags from a lower cupboard, placing one in one cup and handing the other to Remus, whose eyes hooked on his every move as they spoke- as Janus near filled both cups with a bit of space on top before putting the pot down and taking out the milk, filling the top before handing the jug to Remus to do the same to his own.

"Hm. Not necessarily. Pure-breds are prettier, and get trained better, so it is not that it is bad to be a mutt- it is simply better to be a pure-bred," the alpha explained, pulling the sugar out to place a few cubes in one cup, and Remus did the same with the other.

"What's a pure-bred?"

"An omega bred specifically for desirable traits. My mother was pure-bred for her golden eyes, light hair, and freckles. Any omega pups I have with Virgil likely wouldn't be considered pure-bred. He was bred for blue eyes, dark hair, and freckles, so our pups' eyes- blue, gold, or silver, would be fine, but their hair would be a mix and scuffs any purebred possibilities. Regardless, it would fetch a high price- if not for the freckles, than for the eyes."

Remus gave a whine of distress at the idea of selling pups, but the alpha simply laughed at him, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter.

"Worry more for your own pups, sweetness. I'm not sure I'll even be able to give away the pups of a disobedient mutt. You'll be lucky if they don't end up in a shelter. … shit, wait, are you crying?" The alpha questioned suddenly, and Remus noted that- yes, actually, he was.

"Don't wanna," he whimpered out, terrified now at the idea of even  _ having  _ pups with an alpha who would take them away from him. "Can't take them, don't  _ wanna _ sell them-!"

"Remus, darling, we won't sell them immediately. I wouldn't forcibly take your pups from you, sweet," the alpha said, noting his own mistake and stepping close to Remus to gently pull the omega into the side of his chest where Virgil wasn't resting, and he pecked gently soothing kisses against the top of his pet's head. A thrill of delight ran down his spine as his omega wrapped his arms tightly around Janus, burrowing deeper. "We would sell them when they were of age- after their first heat, hm? You can even screen the alphas or betas that want to take them, make sure you like them. We won't sell them right when they're born."

"... we won't?" Remus sniffled softly, looking up at Janus with the softest doe eyes yet.

"Of course not," the alpha verbally confirmed, because he really  _ didn't  _ have any plans of selling their pups so early- or, in Remus' case, giving them away. "And even once we do get rid of them, you'll still have our alpha and beta pups to raise and take care of."

"Get rid of?" The mutt questioned again, panicked eyes flying wide, and Janus knew he wasn't getting out of this without lying.

"... we don't have to give away your omega pups if you don't want to," the alpha said finally on a huff of air. 

"You smell sour," Remus whined, crystal tears welling in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. "You're  _ lying _ , you're gonna take them away from me!"

"It's no use getting worked up over right now, Remus. Calm down."

"No, no,  _ no!" _ He whimpered, trying to pull away, so Janus wrapped his arm around Remus' shoulders and sat, bringing both omegas to the floor with him. Virgil shifted slightly, and Janus sighed.

"Remus, if you keep throwing a tantrum Virgil is going to wake up, and then he'll be hurting again and it will be your fault. Is that what you want?"

For a moment longer, the mutt squirmed before settling, silently shaking his head.

"Use your words," the alpha ordered, and Remus' face scrunched up angrily against his chest. He shook his head again, this time quick and upset instead of slow and resolute. Janus sighed, trying to think of how best to handle this. He could guilt trip his little pet into feeling bad for the outburst, for thinking his alpha didn't know best, but… he couldn't help but be a little proud.

"Good boy, Remus," he finally praised, voice soft as he gently moved his hand up to pet from the top of his head down his body, and the omega stayed tucked against him-  _ confused _ . "You have such wonderful instincts, wanting to protect your pups even before they're born, even before they're  _ planned.  _ That is so,  _ so  _ good of you."

Hesitantly, Remus' tail began wagging- slow and soft as Janus praised him.

"Good?" He repeated meekly.

"Yes _ , so _ good. But my adorable,  _ perfect _ little darling, you seem to be forgetting that they will be  _ my  _ pups too. That spot of care you have for them? That panic you have to make sure they're all safe and healthy? I have it too. I would  _ never  _ willingly put our pups in danger, sweetness, but I know that once they present they will be safest with an alpha or beta of their own. They can't live with us forever, my dear."

Remus stayed silent at that, nose squished upward as he thought, and the alpha gave another hearty sigh.

"Up we go," he finally said, but as he tried to move the mutt made more noises of distress, wiggling worriedly until Janus stopped. "What is it?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm despite the mild annoyance trickled around the edges of his mind.

Annoyance, of course, that was blown away like Remus had shot him with a beam of light as the omega cast watery, begging eyes up at him and gave a  _ long _ whine.

"... I have to take care of Virgil," Janus choked out, despite how he  _ very suddenly  _ did  _ not  _ want to take care of Virgil, and would quite rather die right there in Remus' gaze. It appeared the omega was readying another whine, and Janus didn't think his heart could quite take that, so he jumped in again. " _ We  _ have to take care of Virgil, and we have to finish the tea," he said, and it gave Remus pause. The omega glanced to the pure-bred curiously, now that Remus was involved in this little plan, and after a second, he nodded- two up and down shakes of his head. He still remained practically glued to the alpha as they rose to their feet, giving the occasional smallest sniffle.

Janus had had his two omegas for less than a day, and he was already sure he needed a break. He'd have to hire a sitter for Virgil, starting tomorrow- there'd be no problems since he'd already claimed him, and it would give Janus all the time he needed with Remus for his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact when I first wrote this chapter I forgot they were making tea so they put the kettle on the stove and just left it there afrer trying treats and went upstairs and I had to rewrite like half of this chapter because I remembered they were making tea so if its awkward that's why


End file.
